The Tales of OwlClan
by TheNerdyOwl
Summary: A Clan from before LeopardClan even existed, five Clans were slowly made. In one of the Clans, a kit named Rosekit was born. She grew up with her kin, Shadowkit and Waterkit. Her kin wanted to be warriors, but she wanted to be a medicine cat. Ever since her first shock-attack, she had strange dreams... What do these dreams mean? Does she have a prophecy to fulfill?
1. Cats of the Clans

**DISCLAIMER:** **Erin Hunter aka the Erins own WC aka Warriors aka Warrior Cats! You can use the names and colors of the cats with my PERMISSION! Now enjoy! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ARE AT CHAPTER 1 AND ABOVE UNTIL THE CURRENT CHAPTER! I think you should read this later. Proceed at risk! I accidentally deleted Hareleap from here so I put her back in. I think her eyes were green. Let me know if you find out her eye color! Oh and Pale is like golden but a bit lighter, not super light just a bit. It's not cream. :3**

* * *

 **OwlClan:**

 **Leader:** Dewstar- Russian blue she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly with a gray patch on nuzzle.

 **Deputy:** Lionclaw- Pale tom with blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Jayflight- Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Leopardpelt- Pale tom with black spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Shadowfang- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Foxfur- Ginger tom with black ears, tail and paws and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Badgerstripe- Black tom with a white stripe starting at his nuzzle to his tail tip with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Greypaw

Sandheart- Pale she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Mistypaw

Pinebreeze- Dusty brown she-cat with green eyes.

Oakstream- Dusty brown tom with amber eyes.

Birchfrost- White she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Waterdrop- Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Hareleap- Pale she-cat with green eyes.

Littleheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Shellwater- Golden tom with amber eyes.

Rowanbird- Golden tom with pale and white splashes and hazel eyes.

Poppywing- Pale she-cat with green eyes.

Lightshine- Pale she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Berrypaw

 **Medicine cats:** Rosemoon- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white chest.

Finchsong- Pale tom with a ginger nuzzle and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Blossompaw

 **Queens:**

Brightlight- Pale she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Lionclaw.

Cloverkit- White tom with amber eyes.

Cherrykit- Brown tabby tom with a dusty brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Sagekit- Grey tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Hareleap- Pale she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Snaketail.

Applekit- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Sparkkit- Dark ginger tom with black flecks and amber eyes.

Shadekit- Black tom with hazel eyes.

Leafkit- Black she-cat with dark ginger stripes and blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Mistpaw- Light grey she-cat with dark green eyes.

Rainpaw- Pale she-cat with grey flecks and green eyes.

Blossompaw- Light grey she-cat with green eyes.

Greypaw- Grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Dustpaw- Ginger tom with light grey flecks and blue eyes.

Emberpaw- Pale tom with white splashes and green eyes.

Honeypaw- Pale she-cat with amber eyes.

Mistypaw- Silvery she-cat with pale flecks and dark green eyes.

Berrypaw- Pale tom with green eyes.

Duskpaw- Pale she-cat with amber eyes.

Dawnpaw- Pale she-cat with green eyes.

 **Elders:**

Brokenheart- Brown tabby tom with ginger patches and green eyes.

Ashmist- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Birdflight- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and white ear tips.

 **Dead OwlClan Cats:**

Brownleaf- Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes. (Blind) (StarClan)

Volekit- Dusty brown tom with amber eyes and white flecks. (StarClan)

Mousekit- Pale tom with hazel eyes. (StarClan)

Dappledpelt- Gray tom with pale patches and amber eyes. (StarClan)

Darkpelt- Black tom with green eyes. (StarClan)

Owlstar- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and pale paws and nuzzle. (StarClan)

Bumbleheart- Pale tom with blue eyes. (StarClan)

Beetail- Pale tom with black stripes and blue eyes. (StarClan)

Snaketail- Dusty brown tom with darker brown stripes and amber eyes. (StarClan)

Tigerstripe- Ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes. (StarClan)

Willowheart- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. (StarClan)

Mosspelt- Black she-cat with green eyes. (StarClan)

Nightpaw-Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes. (StarClan)

* * *

 **ThornClan:**

 **Leader:** Redstar- Ginger tom with amber eyes and gray flecks.

 **Deputy:** Whitefang- White tom with green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Sharpclaw- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

Nightheart- Black tom with amber eyes.

Duskheart- Dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Brightstep- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Lightflower- Pale she-cat with green eyes.

Minnowheart- White she-cat with brown patches and blue eyes.

Moonheart- Silver she-cat with darker, face, paws and tail tip with blue eyes.

Clearwhisker- Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Shadepelt- Black tom with green eyes.

Coldbreeze- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Breezestorm- Black tom with hazel eyes.

Hollyfur- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Featherwater- White she-cat with gray flecks and green eyes.

Hawkfur- White tom with amber eyes.

Stormbreeze- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Mistystream- Silver she-cat with Russian blue flecks and green eyes.

 **Queens:**

Darkfire- Black she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Blazepelt

Darkfire's Kits:

Goosekit- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Reedkit- Ginger-and-black tom with green eyes.

Shadowkit- Ginger tom with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

{None}

 **Elders:**

Goldenheart- Golden colored tom with blue eyes.

Blazepelt- Ginger tom with green eyes.

 **Dead ThornClan Cats:**

Dawntail- Pale she-cat with black flecks and green eyes. (StarClan)

Longfur- Black tom with long pelt and blind amber eyes. (StarClan)

Mousepelt- Dusty brown she-cat with blind blue eyes. (StarClan)

Thornstar- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (StarClan)

* * *

 **CinderClan:**

 **Leader:** Nettlestar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Grassclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly.

 **Warriors:**

Silverbreeze- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Reedtail- Brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Sunstripe- Pale tom with amber eyes.

Grayfrost- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Redscar- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Bluestream- Russian blue she-cat with blue eyes.

Hollytuft- Black tom with blue eyes.

Flowerpetal- Dark ginger she-cat with silver flecks and blue eyes.

Heatherpelt- Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Fernfur- White she-cat with dark brown flecks and amber eyes.

Mintheart- Dark ginger she-cat with hazel eyes.

Brackenbreeze- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes.

Bramblecloud- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cats:** Pebblefrost- Grey she-cat with a white chest, ears and tail tip and silver flecks.

Maplesplash- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

 **Queens:**

{None}

 **Apprentices:**

{None}

 **Elders:**

Stoneheart- Gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Rainbreeze- Black she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

 **Dead CinderClan Cats:**

Mossfrost- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (StarClan)

Cinderstar- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes. (Dark Forest)

Seedfall- Brown tabby tom with a dusty brown underbelly and amber eyes. (Dark Forest)

Whitefur- White tom with green eyes. (StarClan)

Blackpelt- Black she-cat with amber eyes. (StarClan)

Yellowspots- Dark ginger tom with pale flecks and green eyes. (StarClan)

Stoneheart- Gray tabby tom with green eyes. (StarClan)

* * *

 **EmberClan:**

 **Leader:** Emberstar **-** Dark grey tom with lighter flecks and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Maplefern- Creamy she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Honeystripe- Golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Berryfeather- Dark ginger tom with white splashes and green eyes.

Pebbletuft- Golden she-cat with a gray chest and green eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Redheart- Dark ginger tom with green eyes.

Bluestream- Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Littlenose- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a small nose.

Badgerclaw- Black tom with many white stripes and blue eyes.

Foxsky- Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Ivycloud- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Thornfang- White tom with a long brown stripe and amber eyes.

Featherfall- Silvery she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat** : Sunleaf- Creamy she-cat with brown splashes and blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

{None}

 **Apprentices:**

Darkpaw- Black and white tom with blue eyes.

 **Elders:**

{None}

 **Dead EmberClan Cats:**

{None}


	2. Chapter 1: A message of fear

The oak leaves from the oak trees fell from the trees and hit the grass. "Leaf-fall is coming soon, Owlstar, if we don't have warriors now, the _prey_ will be scarce and-" Dewstream got cut off. "But the apprentices can hunt." Owlstar meowed, padding to the prey pile. "Yes." Dewstream said, dipping her head. Worries flew everywhere in her mind. Sandpaw padded to her mentor, a cool breeze hit her pelt. "Are we going hunting soon, Harepaw told me to stretch my paws lately." She asked. "Yes, shortly, Sandpaw but I need to set up dawn patrol." Dewstream said, pushing her worries aside.

Sandpaw sighed. "When will I become useful!" She burst, padding away. Birdflight woke up and flicked his tail. "Can I go on the dawn patrol?" He asked, narrowing his eyes onto Dewstream's. "Sure, is Beetail awake?" Dewstream asked. "No not yet. Beetail always sleeps!" Birdflight joked. "Yeah. How is being a father doing?" She asked.

Birdflight sat down and smiled warmly. "It's perfect." He replied. "Outstanding to hear!" Dewstream purred. OwlClan was wonderful in Leaf-fall. OwlClan had plenty of prey and the Owls are out. What could go wrong? Nothing! Beetail woke up to the sight of Dewstream and Birdflight talking. "Probably setting up dawn patrol." She bragged as Tigerstripe awakened.

"Hi Birdflight!" He purred. Dewstream smiled at the ginger tom. "Oh! Hi Tigerstripe! Why don't you and Birdflight go check the mouse field! Mice run everywhere there!" Dewstream purred. Birdflight nodded and flicked his ears. Tigerstripe flicked his whiskers before looking at the tom next to him. "Come on, let's go." He said, padding to the thorn tunnel.

Birdflight padded after the bulky tom as Tigerstripe padded through the tunnel. He finished at looked at the scenery. Birdflight felt his fur prickle as he finished padding through the tunnel. Birdflight stopped his paws as he trembled. "What now?" Tigerstripe hissed. "A rose of light will show the Owls through the darkness..." He said, shifting his paws backwards and his eyes were wide. "Well, what does it mean?" Tigerstripe growled. "I don't know. Let's just hunt and tell Brownleaf about it." Birdflight said.

Birdflight and Tigerstripe brought back five mice. Birdflight dropped his two mice on the prey pile and padded to the medicine den. Tigerstripe dropped his three mice on the prey pile. Jaypaw rolled a moss ball up and tossed it to Waterkit. Waterkit tossed it back. "Brownleaf? I have received a message from StarClan." He said worriedly as Brownleaf trotted up and sniffed his shoulder. He nuzzled him in greeting. "What is it Birdflight?" He asked. "A rose of light will show the owls through the darkness." He whispered. Brownleaf shifted his paws backwards. "Go tell Ashmist and Owlstar. I think we can combine our therioes together." He said.


	3. Chapter 2: The start

"Let all cats that respect Owls gather beneath Owlstone for a OwlClan meeting!" Owlstar said, taking a quick breath afterwards. Beetail and Dewstream sat down. Harepaw bounced over with Sandpaw padding with her. "Guess what." Harepaw said. "What?" Sandpaw said, she is stretching her paws like her friend said but bot as much as hunting. "I heard that Birdflight got a omen from StarClan themselves!" She said, they reached the crowd of cats. Jaypaw and Leopardpaw were already there. Brownleaf and Bumblepaw stepped into the crowd of cats while Birdflight and Tigerstripe sat down by Jaypaw. Leopardpaw held her chin high. Harepaw and Sandpaw were whispering about Birdflight. The rest of the Clan sat down. "We have gathered here today to know about a prophecy." Owlstar called. Gasps rumbled through the cats.

Owlstar flicked his tail for silence. Beetail's whiskers twitched as Jaypaw licked his paw. Bumblepaw flicked his ears and licked his paw. "Birdflight step up on Owlstone and tell the cats the message. Whispers and rumors about the omen spread. "What's the prophecy?" Leopardpaw asked. "It's nice to wait, you know?" Tigerstripe hissed lowly. Beetail let out a warning growl at Tigerstripe. Beetail flexed his claws. Birdflight padded onto Owlstone and watched Jaypaw flex his claws before speaking. "A rose of light will show the Owls through the darkness!" He called. He stepped down from Owlstone and flexed his claws as Harepaw, Leopardpaw, Jaypaw and Sandpaw crowded around him.

Darkpelt and Dappledpelt looked at each other before narrowing their eyes on Owlstar. The brown tabby tom thought about what to say. "And three kits have been before last night! Rosekit, Waterkit and Shadowkit!" He called. Cheers rippled through the crowd as Owlstar hushed them. "Clan meeting dismissed!" The cats spread out. Dappledpelt and Darkpelt went hunting while Ashmist groomed her kits. Birdflight stepped into the nursery. "Their the best kits I have ever seen." Birdflight said smoothingly.


	4. Chapter 3: A Rose made of Stars

Before I start, I changed Beestripe's name to Beetail, if you know how to edit chapters please tell me. This note was made to clear up confusion.

Rosekit pounced her brother and pawed at his cheek. "I win!" She cheered. "Unfair!" Shadowkit spat. "How about a tie?" Waterkit batted a moss ball to Ashmist. "No!" Rosekit and Shadowkit snapped. "Waterkit was trying to solve it!" Ashmist snarled. "Go to the back of the nursery and think about the problem then solve it together!" She added sharply. "Yes mom!" Shadowkit hissed lowly. "Yes Ashmist!" Rosekit growled. The two kits padded to the back of the nursery and sat down and thought of what they done.

Harepaw ducked under Lightshine as her mentor twirled around to see Harepaw unsheathing her claws. "Harepaw! You need to unsheathe them before I see you!" She pointed out. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a warrior." Harepaw admitted. "You can't be a medicine cat! Bumblepaw already is a medicine cat apprentice!" Lightshine said, get angry with every second she spent with Harepaw. Would she really turn down her apprentice at a quarter moon left of training? No! Harepaw shifted her paws to the thorn tunnel. "I think we'll finish up later." Lightshine sighed. Harepaw padded into camp to see Sandpaw and Dewstream waiting to go out of camp. "Lionclaw and Leopardpaw got back from a hunt and brought two voles back!" Sandpaw purred. "Nice!" Harepaw cheered, wiping her worries away. Lightshine and Harepaw let the she-cats pad out of camp.

Jaypaw got the last tick out of Brokenheart's pelt. "Thanks Jaypaw." Brokenheart said weakly. "Anything for a wise one!" Jaypaw tossed the tick away. Brokenheart dipped his head. Jaypaw padded away. He saw Leopardpaw there. "Hi Leopardpaw." He said. "Hi Jaypaw, do you like Rosekit? Like, love her or something, she is very pretty." Leopardpaw said, peeking at her in the nursery before looking at Jaypaw. "Well..." Jaypaw trailed off, rolling his eyes. "I don't know." He finished. "Just wanted to know!" Leopardpaw said, padding off. Jaypaw shivered and padded to the apprentices den.

Darkpelt and Dappledpelt dropped their birds on the prey pile. "Four Finchs, not bad for me!" Dappledpelt joked. "Yeah!" Darkpelt laughed. The toms chuckled a bit before padding in the warriors den. He licked his fur clean of any blood.


	5. Chapter 4: Danger

Rosekit woke up and slithered out of the nursery, she looked at night sky, the Stars twinkled and the moon burst with a soft white light, peering down on the small gray tabby kit. She fell in love with the time of midnight as she padded around camp, she pasted the apprentices den, fear filled her quickly as she padded a bit faster, once she was past the apprentices den she slowed her pace. She reached the thorn tunnel and blinked.

She hated the idea of leaving camp but she had to prove that she was stronger than her siblings and parents combined!

She padded out of the tunnel, she felt her paws take control, she skidded across the leaves and pasted a few oak trees. The orange, yellow, brown and red leaves fell from the dark brown trees. The leaves used to be green in New-leaf and Green-leaf but in Leaf-fall, it was more pretty than ever. Rosekit scented new scents and saw new things, she even heard new things. Suddenly, a shadow pinned her down. She scrambled to escape and she managed to wiggle away, she ran back to camp and into the nursery. The shadow scented other cats and left.

It was dawn, The moon set and the sun risen, Waterkit and Shadowkit awakened. They noticed that Rosekit was asleep with a small tremble every few seconds. Waterkit padded to her, the early morning streaks of light came through a few holes in the top of the nursery. "Rosekit, are you ok?" Waterkit asked quietly. Rosekit just trembled again. Waterkit watched her sister toss and turn. Shadowkit stopped watching the she-cats and padded to his mother and tugged on her pelt. Ashmist woke up and lapped at her rough, knotted fur. "Yes, Shadowkit?" She asked smoothingly. "Rosekit keeps shaking and she won't wake up! She is tossing and turning too!" Shadowkit burst with fear for Rosekit.

A gasp rumbled from Ashmist's throat. "Go get Bumblepaw and Brownleaf!" She yowled with alarm. Shadowkit nodded and rushed to the medicine den. "Rosekit is shaking, tossing and turning! She will not wake up no matter what we do!" He burst as the brown tabby tom turned to Shadowkit, his blind eyes narrowed. "Bumblepaw, get me some thyme." He said. Bumblepaw nodded at found the thyme next to a pile of dry moss. He took it to the nursery. Brownleaf turned to the herbs and fetched some poppy seeds. He ran to the nursery. Shadowkit raced beside the blind brown tabby, gaze wide.

Ashmist shook Rosekit as Bumblepaw stormed in and pushed here away. "Move!" He hissed, dropping the thyme. Waterkit and Ashmist backed away and dipped their heads.

Shadowkit and Brownleaf padded into the nursery. Waterkit tried to see Rosekit but the toms blocked her from doing so. "Go get Birdflight!" Bumblepaw growled, he used the thyme and saw Rosekit slowly open her eyes. Hope sparked up in Brownleaf but Rosekit shut her eyes. "I never knew a nightmare could do serious shock." Waterkit whispered.


	6. Chapter 5: Beyond Hope

Rosekit opened her eyes to a crowd of cats and she saw Lightshine in the nursery, she pushed her way through the cats. Silence was in her eyes, she was quiet, Waterkit guided Rosekit with her tail to Lightshine. Rosekit smiled, her ears ringed a bit and her vision was blurry. She just woke up from shock. They reached the she-cat. Waterkit's eyes glimmered with joy as Lightshine nuzzled her big stomach. "I'm expecting Tigerstripe's kits." She whispered. Rosekit tilted her head. Waterkit knew Rosekit's vision would be blurry and her ears would ring. She used paw and tail signals to tell Rosekit that Lightshine was expecting Tigerstripe's kits. Rosekit understood and nodded. She smiled warmly.

"All cats old enough to worthship Owls gather beneath Owlstone for a OwlClan meeting!" Owlstar called.

The cats gathered around. "This will be a long Clan meeting but we'll make it through it! Lightshine is pregnant with Tigerstripe's kits!" Owlstar cheered. Cheers and name ideas bumbled around. "Harepaw, Jaypaw, Sandpaw and Leopardpaw have passed their assessments and have reached the age of twelve moons! Harepaw, please step forward." Owlstar called.

Harepaw padded forward and leap up on Owlstone. "Harepaw! Do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect your Clan, even with the cost of your life?" He asked. "Yes, Owlstar." Harepaw repiled, her eagerness ached and her heart twisted up with anxiety. "Then from this moment forward, you shall be known as, Hareleap! StarClan honors your kindness and bravery!" Owlstar called. Cheers flew everywhere and the Clan cheered louder and louder.

It was sunhigh, Jaypaw, Sandpaw and Leopardpaw finished their ceremonies. Jaypaw earned the name, Jayflight, Sandpaw earned the name Sandheart and Leopardpaw earned the name Leopardpelt. Bumblepaw had a moon of training left. Rosekit, Shadowkit and Waterkit had a half moon of kithood left in them before apprenticehood. Jayflight just got back from hunting in vole valley. He brought a vole back to camp. He smiled at his catch. "Was it tough?" Darkpelt asked, padding up to him. "No not really, I heard that Lionclaw is very jelious of Tigerstripe and Lightshine being mates. Tigerstripe is his best friend. I told him to be mates with Brightlight but he declined it calmly." Darkpelt added. Jayflight was shocked that Lionclaw was jelious of Tigerstripe and Lightshine being mates.

"He usually so relaxed and settled!" Jayflight said, still surprised. "I know right!" Darkpelt said, green eyes glinting in the sunlight. Tigerstripe padded by. "Something wrong?" He asked, turning his amber gaze toward them. "We're talking about Lionclaw." Jayflight meowed, his tail flicked onto Darkpelt's back. "He has been jealous of you and Lightshine together." The tabby added. "I'll talk about it with him. I'll probably tell Owlstar this news when I get more information, but for now just ignore him. I told Lightshine to ignore him." Tigerstripe mewed. Darkpelt's whiskers twitched as the ginger tom padded off. Dewstream lead Sandheart out of came and into mouse fields. Jayflight let his tail fall as his ears twitched.

Would Lionclaw kill Tigerstripe and his kits just to be with Lightshine?


	7. Note 1!

I've been thinking, why not make Snaketail the cat who starts up the trust Owls drama. Lionclaw is already having mate poo. Why not start up the trust Owls thingy now? What do you think? Please leave a review on your thoughts! Thank you! ~TheNerdyOwl~


	8. Chapter 6: Pride And Pain

Rosekit woke up. She could hear, she could see! Was this a dream? She got to her paws, shifting toward her siblings and mother. She sat next to Lightshine, who was asleep still. She felt a tingle of joy shoot through her spine, faster than a owl! She tried touching the pregnant she-cat's stomach. It only let a ripple of starry light sink around her paw. She pulled her paw back swiftly and eyed the queen. "Why is she so huge now?" She asked quietly. A starry cat appeared, tail-tip until ear-tip. "What are you doing?" A starry silver colored she-cat with golden eyes asked. Rosekit twisted around. She felt a bit of tears in her eyes. The she-cat was beautiful. Rosekit was pretty but not as gorgeous as her. "I am Star, leader of StarClan. No cats are in my Clan but I must wait." She said, her gold eyes flashing.

A bright star twinkled above the nursery and before the kit repiled, they vanished from the nursery, tail-tip to ear-tip. Rosekit shivered in fear as they landed in a starry forest. Did Rosekit die already? If so, why, how and when? If she died, she knew she died in the nursery and if somebody killed her, she didn't know who it was. "This is StarClan camp. Feel free to sit down and eat some prey." Star meowed. A gasp came from the five-and-a-half-moon old kit.

She looked around and darted to the prey pile and rasped her jaws around a plump mouse. "I was made in StarClan by the other stars. Each cat in OwlClan is a ancestor reborn. Even you have a ancestor soul inside of your spirit. I deicde who gets reborn." Star meowed. Rosekit saw Star sit down next to her. Rosekit nodded and heard a rumble from Star's throat. "You have been born with a message from me. The prophecy says: A rose of light will show the Owls through the darkness." She mewed. "A omen?" Rosekit asked. A nod came from Star. "Eat your mouse, you'll seem full when you awaken," She said. "I'll visit with you when I have free time." Star added. Rosekit already finished her mouse.

She ate it while Star was speaking, the leader didn't even know! Star looked at Rosekit. "Well, seems like you were hungry." She said, smiling warmly. Rosekit barely even spoke. She felt Star and the forest floor fade, she woke up, Waterkit and Shadowkit were filled with relief, so was Ashmist. Birdflight was even in there!

Rosekit looked at a hill, only one Star was over it. It's where dawn and night began. Dusk and morning began on the right side of OwlClan camp. The hill far on the left. She heard a whisper in her ear. "Remember me..." It sounded like Star. Rosekit was proud that she got to see Star but pain twisted in her aching heart.


	9. Note 2!

Ok, Lightshine's kits will be coming so feel free to leave some name ideas. Do NOT put looks and stuff, just names ONLY. I do not want people spamming 5 million forms. Just NAMES. Thank you for reading, let your ideas go wild! Please do a few for every review. Keep the names realistic. I'm thinking of the names Willowkit and Poppykit. What do you think?


	10. Chapter 7: Joy

Rosekit woke up to the call of a Clan meeting. Ashmist was already waiting at the back. Why was she out there? Birdflight was in the nursery, he wrapped his tail around Rosekit and her sibling's flanks. "Come on." Birdflight whispered softly. Waterkit and Shadowkit knew what was happened. Waterkit was on the far right of the tail Shadowkit in the middle. Rosekit was on the far left. Her brother leaned over to her. "It's our apprentice ceremonies so keep your chin high, pad silently and be quiet!" He whispered. Waterkit already held her chin high and was quiet. Rosekit nodded and held her chin high and was quiet. Shadowkit copied as they padded to the Owlstone silently. Owlstar dipped his head in return of the silently given resepct.

Birdflight let his tail slide away from his kits before padding to sit next to Ashmist. "Rosekit, Waterkit and Shadowkit, do you promise to train at your best?" The brown tabby asked. They nodded. The kits whispered their wishes in his ear. Owlstar nodded. "Shadowkit and Waterkit, until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Waterpaw and Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw will be mentored by Beetail! Waterpaw will be mentored by Lionclaw! Rosekit, until you earn your medicine cat name, you shall be known as Rosepaw! Your mentor will be Brownleaf until Bumblepaw becomes a medicine cat!" The leader called, panting at the end of his speech.

Snaketail, Tigerstripe and Brightlight gasped at Rosepaw's choice to be a medicine cat. Ashmist held in her protest. The kits leaped down to their mentors and touched nuzzles. Bumblepaw hated the fact that Rosepaw chose to be a medicine cat. Birdflight held in his gasp as he let his worries slid. Some cheers roamed around, they were quiet cheers. Owlstar called for silence. "Feel free to give name ideas to Lightshine!" He called. Ashmist padded into the nursery as Owlstar dismissed the Clan Meeting. "I know this is not strong or joyful names but. I think the names Poppykit, Willowkit and Mosskit are very bright and happy names." She meowed. Sunlight warmed the pregnant she-cat's pelt. Her kits kicked lightly. "Yes, I'll save these names. Tigerstripe made a deal, I name the she-cats and he names the toms. If we have one kit, we will name it together." She mewed. Ashmist sat down. A cool breeze hitting her fur.

"You better leave before the Clan thinks your excepting kits!" Lightshine joked. "Yeah, see you later!" Ashmist called, exiting the nursery. Lightshine felt her kits kick harder every minute. "You will come to the Clan soon, my kits." She said softly, tearing up. If only Star could see me." She whispered as Tigerstripe came in with a finch. "Lightshine my mate! Here's a finch for you to eat." He purred, dropping it on the ground and scooting it towards the queen. "Thank you, go tell Brownleaf that I'll have my kits soon, their kicking hard." She said. She rested her head on her moss bed and curled her tail tightly around her. Tigerstripe just gasped and ran towards the medicine den, passing by Dewstream, Lionclaw and Waterpaw. Shadowpaw and Beetail joined the three cats along with Snaketail and Leopardpelt. Tigerstripe burst into the medicine den. Rosepaw bounded toward the tom. "Is Lightshine having her kits now?" Rosepaw asked, ready to get some poppy seeds for the kitting. "No but soon, she said her kits were-" Tigerstripe got cut off by a yowl of pain coming from the nursery.


	11. Chapter 8: Safe and Sound

**Birth Warning Skip This Chapter If You Don't Want To See Birth**

Tigerstripe whipped around as a crowd of cats ran the nursery. He bared his fangs. He darted to the crowd and pushed through until he saw her, yowling in pain. He saw Lightshine flex her claws, she had them unsheathed. He saw her try to slice him open by the neck. She missed him by a mouse-length. "Lightshine what is wrong with you!" The striped tom hissed. "She wants to be alone." Bumblepaw snarled, bursting in. He had thyme in his jaws. He dropped them in front of her. "Bumblepaw, nip the sac and groom her pelt the wrong way so blood can go near the sac!" Brownleaf growled. Bumblepaw nodded and did as told. Lightshine hated her fur ruffled but if it would help, she would leave it alone. "Rosepaw," Brownleaf said as she came in and dropped some poppy seeds on the ground. "Yes?" She asked. "Feel how many kits she will have." Brownleaf snapped. The scent of blood soon filled the nursery as the first kit came out. Lightshine sheathed her claws. Bumblepaw picked the kit up and gave it to Tigerstripe. "Lick the kit clean." He mewed. Tigerstripe nodded and groomed his kit. "Five more!" Rosepaw meowed.

"StarClan! Do you want this queen to die?" Bumblepaw asked, rolling a poppy seed to the queen. Cats stepped away from the nursery. Lightshine ate the poppy seed. She swallowed it and pushed her second kit out. "Four more!" Rosepaw said. Another yowl of pain came from the queen. Tigerstripe checked his kits for their genders. "Two she-cats so far." He said. Lightshine was tired, she wanted to rest. She shook it away and pushed without warning. She wanted her kits alive more than sleep. She would die for her mate and kits. Meanwhile, a rouge stomped into camp. "A am Seed and I wish to join your Clan." He said, ears prickling up at a yowl of pain. "It can't be her." He whispered. "Seed, until I earn your trust, you may stay but not be a full member." Owlstar said, letting him come into camp.

Back at the nursery, Lightshine had her third kit. "Three more Lightshine, you can do this, breathe and push!" Bumblepaw encrouged. Lightshine took in six deep breaths before pushing again. She saw Rosepaw pick up a fine tom and place it near Tigerstripe. "Two!" Rosepaw meowed as Lightshine yowled in pain. She pushed her fifth kit out. "One more Lightshine, the kits are safe and sound!" Tigerstripe said. Bumblepaw saw the last kit come out.

A few moons later, Brownleaf retired to be a elder. Bumblepaw earned his medicine cat name. Bumbleheart. Seed earned trust and became a warrior named Seedfall. Owlstar just finished the Clan meeting by ending it off with the names of the kits. Badgerkit, Foxkit, Willowkit, Mosskit, Poppykit and Finchkit. Three toms and three she-cats. Lightshine was on the break of dying but luckily, Rosepaw found the right herb needed.


	12. Chapter 9: Discovery

It was many moons since Lightshine had her kits. They were apprentices. Finchpaw thought he could be a medicine cat but Owlstar said that he would do it again. Finchpaw was pumped up for herb training. Mosspaw and Badgerpaw still made fun of him but Willowpaw, Poppypaw and Foxpaw stood up to the two bullies.

A moon later, Bumbleheart watched Rosepaw become a medicine cat. She wanted the name Rosemoon, and that is what she got. Bumbleheart became a elder while Rosemoon trained Finchpaw. This was how the medicine cat system worked in OwlClan. Waterpaw and Shadowpaw earned their names, Waterdrop and Shadowfang.

"Ugh! Training again! We did this yesterday!" Poppypaw spat. "Sorry but we need our skills up, Owlstar stated that another Clan could be here or upcoming." Dewstream smiled. "Yeah. Having another Clan start war on us is really scary!" Willowpaw protested. "It's not spooky!" Mosspaw snapped. "Yes it is!" Foxpaw hissed. "No!" Badgerpaw snarled. "Stop!" Dewstream growled. "Sorry." They all said as Brightlight came. Snaketail and Hareleap came too. Beetail came along as well.

The scent of cat flooded the patrol. A tom sprang out at Mosspaw and ran to a meadow. He dropped the apprentice as the patrol caught up. "I have your kit! Thornstar!" He said. The OwlClan cats gasped. "It has no scent of ThornClan on it." A muscular tom growled. "Give Mosspaw back!" Poppypaw hissed. "A apprentice challenging a leader with nine lives?" A huge brown tabby tom stepped out of the shadows. He sneered. "Mosspaw belongs to OwlClan. Please give her back, we mean no harm." Dewstream reasoned. "Never." Thornstar snapped. A snarl came from a black and white she-cat, standing next to the brown tabby. "Charge!" Thornstar spat. The patrol ran away back to OwlClan camp. A tom plunged into the camp.

Blood Warning from here to below!

Shadowfang leaped at his ginger pelt, claws unsheathed. He clawed his cheek but the tom ignored it and bit Shadowfang's fore paw. Fur was being torn off. Waterdrop pounded the ginger tom to the ground. "Where's Mosspaw?" She snapped. "I don't know." The tom lied in a hiss.

Waterdrop growled at him before clawing his flank. "Where is she?" Waterdrop snarled. "Try finding her yourself, Mouse-dung!" The tom spat. Waterdrop clawed his ear tip off and over his eye. "Tell me or die in the claws and fangs of OwlClan!" She said. "She is in the meadow! Saf-safe!" He said. "Blazepelt you ruined the plan!" Thornstar said, lashing his claws at Owlstar. Owlstar bit Thornstar's paw. The so called "ThornClan" retreated with fear. Now OwlClan's life would be more dangerous. A grey she-cat dropped Mosspaw in OwlClan camp and ran. "Thank you!" Dewstream called sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 10: Warning

A _Rose of light will guide the Owls through the darkness..._

Finchpaw jolted awake. It was still night. The white stars shown. _That one cat must be watching. Foolish, Finchpaw!_ The tom thought. He heard voices. They were OwlClan voices but in hisses and growls. Snarls made their way into the apprentice's mind. _Should I tell Rosemoon about the omen? I think it's old or something. I should tell Owlstar about the message. Surely he will understand the prophecy._ He thought, padding to Owlstone. The voices were clearer now. He hid in a bush near Owlstone and just listened. "Dewstream is expecting kits?" A tom spat. "Yes Owlstar. I am her mate so I will take deputy spot until she is ready to leave the nursery." A reasonable tom meowed. "No. Seedfall." Owlstar snapped. "Please, do you want a Clan or not." Seedfall mewed with a sharp gaze. "I will think about it. Now leave my den at once." Owlstar sighed. A nod came from the warrior as he padded away.

 _Ugh, more kitting but... Seedfall didn't ask her to be his mate. He's plotting to destroy OwlClan! I have to tell Owlstar later but for now, I gotta sleep._

He thought as he padded away from Owlstone into the medicine den. He was exhausted after waking up. A scent hit him. Seedfall was here. Finchpaw inhaled deeply and turned around. He gulped. He exhaled and smiled shakily. "Why were you spying?" He asked sharply. "I-i had to make sure you were safe..." Finchpaw lied. A low growl came from Seedfall. He unsheathed his claws. The apprentice backed up, ears flattened, trembling. Fear swarmed him like a flock of birds. The warrior hissed and clawed Finchpaw's eyes. Luckily, Finchpaw could see still.

BLOOD WARNING FROM HERE TO BELOW!

Finchpaw's eyes watered, his tears mixed with his crimson scarlet red colored blood pouring out of his eyes. The warrior sheathed his claws. "Tell anycat and you die." The warrior said angrily.


	14. Chapter 11: Surprise

Why _would Seedfall do that! No warrior has ever harmed a apprentice in OwlClan history! Rosemoon? Rosemoon!_

Finchpaw scurried up to his mentor. "And then I saw Finchpaw with scars across his eyes. He wouldn't tell me who did it." The she-cat explained. A brown tabby tom curled his tail around his paws. "I see, Rosemoon, I fear that this will happen again. Seedfall is mentoring Poppypaw and being the replacement deputy until Dewstream's kits are born and become apprentices." Owlstar meowed. Rosemoon was about to reply but got cut off. "All I can tell you is that it happened at night and it was a brown tom." Finchpaw mewed. Mosspaw rushed to her brother. "Wanna play catch? Our mentors let us!" She purred. "Sorry, maybe in my free time." Finchpaw replied calmly. "Aw! Ok!" Mosspaw said, running to her kin. A red glowing outline rest in the shadows of the Clan territory. It dipped it's head and disappeared.

"So you harmed Finchpaw?" Owlstar said calmly. The oak leaves were being taken away from their branches by the breeze. "No Owlstar. I heard the word ' _ThornClan_ ' last night. It must've been one of that brown tabby's cats." Seedfall lied. "I see you heard about the fight. They captured Mosspaw and fought that she was Thornstar's kit. It's ours, not theirs." Owlstar said wisely. "I will speak with Thornstar at dawn. Get to your den now." He said, lashing his tail in signal to go. Seedfall nodded. "Thank you for speaking with me." The dusty tom said, padding to the brambly warriors den. Owlstar dipped his head and padded to Owlstone.

A black and white she-cat guided Owlstar into her camp. Gasps rippled around. "I have come to speak peacefully with your leader." Owlstar called. "How dare he enters our territory!" A ginger tom hissed. "Who does he think he is?" Another ginger tom growled. "Why is _he_ in our territory?" A gray she-cat spat. "He must be apart of that other Clan!" A white tom snarled. Owlstar took a few pawsteps into the territory. The she-cat lashed her tail in front of Owlstar. "Wait." She snapped. A black she-cat and the leader padded to them. "Thank you." The brown tom said, dipping his head at the she-cat. New scents flooded all of their noses. The black and white she-cat padded away. The black she-cat stood beside Owlstar.

"Why is it so important for you to be on my territory? Are you begging for prey? Are you pleading for herbs and water?" He pressed on, "Your foolish to come here," He cleared his throat. "Your a fool if you think you can challenge my Clan for extra cats!" He added. Owlstar flexed his claws in anger but kept them sheathed. "A warrior of mine said that you came into our camp and harmed the medicine cat apprentice." Owlstar mewed calmly. "The apprentice told me that it was a brown tom, is this true?" He meowed calmly. Growls and hisses came from the other Clan. Spits, snaps and many snarls loomed around as well. Cold breezes made pelts of all colors shiver. The furs of the cats in ThornClan were cool. The wind was blowing rapidly. Air brushed against Owlstar's face. A white tom and the black and white she-cat padded to them. The ginger toms and grey tom went on a patrol. Whiskers twitching, the white tom spoke, "I recall no cat awakening." The black she-cat's ears twitched. "So it is a lie?" She asked the white tom in front of her. "Yes. It must be one of your warriors." He scanned Owlstar. "I have two brown toms. I spoke to one but he didn't do it, he told be to come to you." Owlstar explained. "We should find a place to gather each moon." Thornstar said. "Yes. I will tell my Clan this information." Owlstar said, dipping his head. Thornstar dipped his head and watched Owlstar pad away.

Dewstream awaited for Owlstar. She saw him enter camp. "I'm _not_ excepting kits, I'm _not_ Seedfall's mate." She burst. Gasps rippled around. Seedfall hissed. "You spoiled it!" He growled. Snarls and snaps loomed everywhere. Spits of anger loomed from Badgerpaw and Foxpaw. Mosspaw and Poppypaw flexed their claws and twitched their ears. Willowpaw twitched her whiskers. Rosemoon lashed her tail. "Seedfall, your rank has been lowered to a apprentice. You will be known as Seedpaw until I can trust you once more!" Owlstar announced. Cheers loomed around.

Finchpaw closed his eyes. "Thank you StarClan but he could have gotten got a better punishment. He should've died!" He whispered. A sigh of grief came from Finchpaw. "I think I'm better of being a warrior." He whispered, sadness and depression loomed over him. Anger flooded him.

Mosspaw pounced her mentor and landed on the cat's shoulder blades. "Did I do it?" She asked. "Yes. That's enough to for today. Let's go back to camp." Her mentor praised. She nodded at padded back to camp.

"Crowkit and Ravenkit are amazing names." Snaketail said, licking Hareleap's cheek. "Is she excepting kits already?" Foxpaw ask, he was siting next to Snaketail. Badgerpaw, Poppypaw and Willowpaw were siting by their brother. Mosspaw bounded away from her mentor and sat by Snaketail. "No but Rosemoon says that she could this moon by her actions." Snaketail answered, narrowing his playful gaze on Hareleap.

"Stop it!" Hareleap nudged the tom beside her playfully. Chuckles came from the apprentices. "What about the names Rowankit and Flamekit?" Poppykit asked, looking at Hareleap. "Those names would suit ginger toms along with the name Firekit." Hareleap repiled calmly. Poppypaw was disappointed. Badgerpaw licked his chest fur. Foxpaw shook his pelt. "What about the names Berrykit or Honeykit?" Mosspaw asked. "Nice. Those names would suit pale cats, like Hareleap." Snaketail praised. "What about Crowkit or Ravenkit?" Hareleap asked the tom, "Those would suit black cats." He said. "How about Mintkit, Creamkit or Gingerkit?" Hareleap asked. "I don't know." Snaketail said. "If I have a kit, I'll give it a neat name like Tawnykit, Breezekit or even Reedkit!" Willowpaw purred. "Nice kit names!" Hareleap praised. "I have one! This one is sure to be neat. Branchkit, Sandkit, Shellkit, Bramblekit, Brackenkit, Rainkit, Twigkit or even Leafkit!" Lionclaw rumbled as he padded to them. "Yes. Lion-" Hareleap began. A yowl was heard by the cats. "ThornClan!" Snaketail yowled.


	15. Chapter 12: Sharp Thorns, Flying Owls

**Blood Warning Here To The End Of The Chapter, Skip Chapter If You Don't Like Gore!**

Snaketail widen his eyes at the sight of a pure black tom pounce him. The sunlight dappled on his pelt. The tom shown his teeth. Snaketail looked at his unsheathed claw and bared his fangs. "Your mine now, kit!" The night colored tom hissed. Within heartbeats, Shadowfang pounced the tom while he was blabbering like a mouse finding a piece of yellow Twoleg food. Two ginger toms were battling Waterdrop and Hareleap on the other side of camp while Owlstar and that so called, 'Thornstar', were fighting. Snaketail got up and ran to a white tom and a dusty brown she-cat that were attacking Birdflight and Ashmist. He slide under the snowy colored tom and stood in front of them. "If you hurt my Clan, you hurt me as well. I'd rather die saving my Clan." Snaketail said, bravery struck him, ear-tip to tail-tip, his chest fur was puffed out. He flexed his claws, sinking them into the earth and pulling them out like fish splashing up and down from the creek near Camp. Three warriors were on another part of camp, they fought Tigerstripe together. The tom let out a snarl. "How is one warrior going to save a Clan as big as yours?" He asked sarcastically, narrowing his eyes on Snaketail. In heartbeats, Snaketail unsheathed his claws, loyalty pulsed through him. He clawed the tom's cheek and pinned him done. "Get off of me! Mouse-brained kittypet fool!" The tom spat. Snaketail got his claws near the tom's neck. A icy gaze on the frost colored tom turned into a fearful one. "If you keep fearing us," Snaketail whispered in his ear. "Your clan will fall." He finished. The tom kicked Snaketail off of him and watched him black out.

"Snaketail!" Hareleap yowled, rushing towards him, sobbing. "StarClan please no, I- I just wanted a family of my own but- but without him, that can't happen." She cried. "Snaketail I loved you ever since I was a apprentice!" She burst, placing her nuzzle on his shoulder. Rosemoon stalked over her. "I understand love's strength, it's strong." She said, dropping some wet moss on the grass below Hareleap's paws. "Are you expecting kits now?" She asked. "No." Hareleap said depressingly, removing her nuzzle from his shoulder and backing away to let Rosemoon through. She picked the wet moss up. "You didn't bother to pick this moss up now did you?" She teased lightly. A laugh came from Hareleap. Rosemoon placed it on the dusty tom's head.

The white tom fought Mosspaw and her siblings, clawing flanks, biting paws, ripping pelt away from their fur. He grinned.

Finchpaw got overwhelmed by his siblings need for herbs. He sighed. "Please StarClan!" He whispered. He picked up a bit of cobweb and placed it on Poppypaw's flank. Badgerpaw sat down in his moss bed, paws tucked under his belly. Rosemoon came into the den and set a dusty brown tom on a moss bed. Willowpaw looked at Foxpaw, than Mosspaw. She sighed. "Why are they winning? What do they want from us?" She asked in a growl tone. "Territory I think." Rosemoon murmured to her apprentice, "Go get some thyme and give it to Snaketail." Finchpaw obeyed his mentor's orders.

Dappledpelt, Lionclaw and Darkpelt helped Tigerstripe. Blood oozing from scars.

The name Dawntail shown up in the crowd of yowls. Finchpaw nudged Snaketail awake and dropped some thyme down for him. Rosemoon trotted from one side of the den to the other where Badgerpaw was. She put some goldenrod on his ear. Hareleap was outside of the den knowing. "ThornClan retreat!" A brown tabby tom yowled, limping away from OwlClan camp. "We only won by a heartbeat." Finchpaw heard, perking his ears up. It was Lionclaw who was speaking. A gray tabby she-cat dragged a limp body to her camp, tearing up. Finchpaw felt bad for her. His tail drooped. "What's wrong?" Willowpaw asked while getting her torn ear covered with marigold. "A cat died." Finchpaw said. Foxpaw repiled with a gasp. "Was it one of OwlClan cats?" He asked, perking his ears. Finchpaw flattened his ears. "No, I feel a bit sorry." He admitted. "Why are you sorry? OwlClan won but I could've died if Hareleap hadn't found be blacked out." He argued. "Death is always unfair!" Finchpaw complained. Poppypaw nodded. "I agree but-" The apprentice got cut off by her brother. "At one moment ThornClan wants peace but the other is just war!" He pressed on. "Finchpaw." Rosemoon said, dropping some cobwebs on the floor. "Switch out Poppypaw's old cobweb for this." She said as she nudged it to him. Brownleaf stepped inside the den. "I'll help. This must be overwhelming." He offered. Rosemoon nodded. "Thank you, Brownleaf." Rosemoon mewed thankfully. Brownleaf dipped his head. He sniffed the herb storage for thyme. "Snaketail, do you need anymore thyme?" He asked. "No thanks." The warrior meowed. Brownleaf went on, changing out old herbs for new ones. "Brownleaf, don't you think death is unfair?" Finchpaw stammered. "I used to but it was that warrior's time to die." Brownleaf repiled. "What if ThornClan wins next war?" Finchpaw asked.

"They barely even have any cats in their Clan." Brownleaf mumbled but went on. "Their probably going to lose if they don't get more kits in the Clan."

"That's what we are doing." A gray tabby she-cat stepped into the den. "Thornstar declared peace on your Clan for now." It said. "You smell like ThornClan!" Finchpaw protested after sniffing her scent. Hareleap pounced the gray tabby in a flash. The gray tabby kicked her off. "Thornstar wants me to speak with Owlstar." She purred, bounding over to Owlstone and entering Owlstar's den.

Many heartbeats later, The gray tabby left Owlstar's den, climbed down Owlstone and padded to her camp, telling her leader the news. Owlstar crawled out of his den. It was leaf-bare, no more leaves, in the night it would snow, water would turn to ice and a thin layer of frost would be on herbs. Prey would be harder to find. "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around for a Clan meeting!" He called. Gasps rippled around but the non-injured warriors and non-wounded elders obeyed.


	16. Note 3!

I changed the gender of that black and white she-cat with Amber eyes to a tom.

Contest:

These are fun mini things that I'll do every so often. I based four cats in ThornClan off of my real cats. You can guess them only THREE times. I will give you a hint. 2 are she-cats and 2 are toms. If you guess Thornstar for example and it's right the others will have to work together to get the other three. You have three guesses only! Nobody gets a prize. Fun matters more than prizes. All I want you to do is have fun! :3 The fun is the prize! Good luck!


	17. Chapter 13: Sign of the Stars

What _could my prophecy mean? A rose of light will guide the owls through the darkness... I wonder if Star knows anything about ThornClan or even me. Of course she knows! She met me in a dream before!_

Rosemoon thought, wrapping a thin layer of cobwebs on Badgerpaw's wound. "My kin is outside of this time-wasting den! Why can't I be out there playing?" He bloated. "Your suppose to be training today. Mosspaw and Hareleap are hunting. Snaketail wants Hareleap to be checked for kits again." She said in a hiss. Badgerpaw rolled his eyes and growled, "Yeah right!"

 _Ugh, kits!_ Rosemoon thought bitterly. Ashmist came into Rosemoon's den. "Waterdrop and Shadowfang are busy so I deicded to chat with you while you work on Badgerpaw's injury." She exclaimed. "Greetings, mother." Rosemoon replied. Badgerpaw scratched his ear with his right hind paw, taking off the cobwebs. He murmured something. "Hey Rosemoon, er... Um, uh the cobwebs fell off." He lied. Rosemoon grabbed the cobweb and placed it on his ear.

"So, how is your day today?" Ashmist asked. "I can't say that until tomorrow because my day isn't over yet." Rosemoon joked. Ashmist did a simple bod. It's been moons without ThornClan attacking them. "I scented different cats at the border, they were on the old slope close to the Moonfall." Ashmist explained. Eagerness to know more tickled at Rosemoon's paws. She nodded. "It looked like they were forming a group." Ashmist added. "It could be the third Clan!" Rosemoon pointed out with joy. Ashmist nodded. "It could be dangerous, their leader is a muscular tom. Owlstar is going to hold a Clan meeting about this at dusk," Ashmist added, flexing her claws. "More information will be at the meeting." Ashmist said, getting up and padding away.

Rosemoon saw Finchpaw standing at the entrance of the den, eyes lit up. "I'll find them!" He burst out loud. "Pfft." Badgerpaw snickered but the medicine cats ignored it. "It's dangerous." Rosemoon warned.

Snaketail entered the den with Hareleap. "Another kit-check? You really want one?" Finchpaw asked as the Warriors entered. "Snaketail, the answer is not always right, the kits could not be moving but alive and we could think of them as dead or nothing." Rosemoon sighed. "One last check." Snaketail reasoned. "I suppose but this is the last one!" Rosemoon said. Hareleap lay on a moss bed. Finchpaw shivered. Badgerpaw did the same. Snaketail was outside now, pacing back and forth. Rosemoon felt five tiny bumps moving. She looked at Finchpaw and nodded.

Finchpaw scurried outside of the Medicine den. "She's expecting kits! Remember that it could be wrong!" He said, guiding the warrior inside. "Hareleap!" Snaketail said. "I felt five. It could be up to eight. It could also be six or seven but StarClan wouldn't do that to you!" She said, joking around at the end.

It was night, Rosemoon and Finchpaw relaxed a bit. Fireflies flew around them. A rose with light was shaped into the starry sky. A owl following it with no stars behind it was also there. What could it mean?


	18. Note 4!

I'm so sorry for not uploading lately! I'm struggl in real life right now. Super sorry again! Don't worry, the contest will not be over tomorrow but I don't know when it will be over. Bai!~ TheNerdyOwl!


	19. Chapter 14: Fulfilled

Rosemoon traveled to the Moonfall. The sun had risen and the light shined on her. She looked at StarClan through the pool of water at the bottom of the rushing water that surged down the waterfall. "When will my time to complete the prophecy, Star?" She asked. Star in only shown a shadow of a cat. "His name is Storm. He is dangerous to you _and_ the Clans, he is the darkness, you have a bright heart, Rosemoon, you will save your Clan. Unknown cats will rise to make a Clan, kits will be born, trust will fall. Life will fade." Star said, flicking her ears. Rosemoon's tail and whiskers twitched. She flexed her claws when she saw Storm vanish. Star had disappeared. "Come back!"

When she got back, Owlstar called a Clan meeting. "Foxpaw, Badgerpaw, Mosspaw, Willowpaw, Poppypaw and Finchpaw, please step forward." Owlstar called. The apprentices stepped forward. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and not betray the Clan?" Owlstar asked. "We do!" The apprentices said. "And do you, Finchpaw, promise to uphold the medicine cat code and heal your Clan?" He asked. "I do, always, Owlstar." Finchpaw mewed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, i give you your time to go to the Moonfall and receive your medicine cat name!" Owlstar called.

Joyful cheers and meows of encouragement seeped through the cats below Finchpaw's paws.

"Poppypaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Poppywing! Willowpaw from this moment forward you will be known as Willowheart! Badgerpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Badgerstripe! Foxpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Foxfur! Mosspaw! From this moment forward, you will be known as Mosspelt! Clan meeting dismissed!" He called.

Hareleap was biting a stick in the nursery, he stomach was swollen with kits."New traditions, am I right?" Snaketail said. "Yes." Hareleap grunted. "Hey, will StarClan approve of Finchpaw's scars?" He asked. "I don't know." Hareleap repiled. More cats were dying. Brownleaf had passed away from old age and Bumbleheart was old now as well. Rosemoon was still the medicine cat until the kits made up their minds if they were going to be warriors of a medicine cat. Hareleap's kits were pushing on her stomach. "Oh Snaketail, I love-" She suddenly got cut off. The kits, they were coming too early! "You!" She finished in a yowl. Snaketail's eyes widened and he ran to Rosemoon and Finchpaw. "The kits! They are coming too early!" He explained.

BIRTH WARNING BELOW!

Hareleap panted. "Any moving kits?" Rosemoon asked. "I don't even know!" Snaketail burst. "Grab the herbs, Finchpaw, we have to deliver all these kits, there are five kits, right." Rosemoon exclaimed. "Maybe!" Snaketail meowed. A loud mew burst through the camp. "Follow me!" Snaketail hissed. "No need to growl!" Rosemoon protested and followed the tom. Later, they reached the nursery. Finchpaw felt Hareleap's stomach. "Snaketail, all five kits are alive but two are weak and could die when they are born." He sighed. "No..." Snaketail said. "I'm sorry." Rosemoon said. The first kit slithered out. Hareleap pushed harder, the second kit's head popped out. "Oh Snaketail!" Hareleap grunted, biting the branch harder.

She pushed out the second kit. She bit the twig harder and yowled. The third kit slithered out. Rosemoon nipped the sacs of all three kits and licked them the wrong way. She gently picked one up and dropped it by Snaketail. She did this with the other two kits. "Two more!" She said as the head of the fourth kit came. Blood was slowly pouring from Hareleap. "Her blood is escaping, we can't do anything to stop it, all we can do is hope." Rosemoon said as the fourth kit slithered out.

Finchpaw nipped the kit's sac and licked it's fur the wrong way. He gently picked up the kit and placed it by it's kin. "Last one!" He called. The fifth kit slithered out. Finchpaw nipped it's sac and licked it's pelt the wrong way and gave it to Snaketail. "Congrats, Hareleap, you have two she-cats and three toms." Finchpaw said. Hareleap let the branch go. Rosemoon picked up the stick and took the twig to the medicine den.

"What shall we name them?" Snaketail asked. Hareleap looked at Snaketail. "This dusty brown she-cat will be named Pinekit." Hareleap said and touched the kit's nuzzle. "This dusty brown tom will be named Oakkit." Snaketail said and touched his son's nuzzle. "This she-cat will be named Birchkit because of her white pelt with black flecks on her fur also." She said and touched her kit's nuzzle. Two toms remained. A pale one and a dusty brown one with white flecks. "The brown one is Volekit." Snaketail said and touched the kit's nuzzle. "This one will be named Mousekit." Hareleap said and touched Mousekit's nuzzle.

End of Birth Warning.

Owlstar called a Clan meeting. "Today is the day of Brownleaf's death. Due to old age, he passed on. He will be dearly missed by many." He said. The Clan lowered their heads. "Hareleap his given birth to five kits. Three toms and two she-cats, Pinekit, Birchkit, Oakkit, Volekit and Mousekit. Sadly Mousekit and Volekit died of weakness." He said. "Clan meeting dismissed." He sighed. The cats swarmed the nursery instantly, for all Hareleap knew, Snaketail fought them off like a monster rushing a Deathpath. Whoever crossed a Deathpath would get very lucky. The smaller the cat is, the better. Snaketail hissed at Mosspelt. "You have no right to swarm my mate and kits!" He growled. Some mews of agreement came but got tumbled over by meows of protest.

The three kits suckled, Pinekit was on the left, Oakkit on the right and Birchkit in the middle. "Thank you StarClan." She whispered and licked her kits, hoping their eyes would open.

Snaketail wouldn't tackle a cat because they would all come in. "Give them space!" Owlstar hissed. "Yes, give us space!" Hareleap growled. The cats padded away with guilt. Owlstar leaped down from Owlstone and padded to the nursery. "Who is who?" He asked. "Birchkit is the white one, one on the right is Oakkit and the one on the left is Pinekit." Snaketail said. "Well, I'm going to make Seedpaw a warrior tomorrow at dusk." Owlstar exclaimed. "What if he harms our kits like he did to Finchpaw!" Hareleap protested but Owlstar smiled and narrowed his gaze onto hers. "He will be exiled." Owlstar mewed. "Calm down Hareleap, I will never let him reach our kits, I will protect them from dawn to night." He said reassuringly. Hareleap nodded and sighed.

"I would never hurt you or your kits." A snicker purred. Hareleap whipped her head away from Owlstar's gaze. Her kits slept by her stomach. She unsheathed her claws, bared her fangs, swished her tail around her kits and growled. "I'm not afraid." She hissed. She was giving the cat a icy, cold gaze. "You will regret that thought in a heartbeat." He mewed. It was Seedpaw she was facing. Hareleap's muscles tensed and her pupils were slits. "How dare you speak of me like that!" She meowed. "Hareleap, all he wants is for you to get upset, remain calm and-" The OwlClan leader got cut off. "How am I going to do that when he threatened to kill my kits?" She pressed. "He never threatened to murder your kits." Owlstar reasoned. "You have no proof." Seedpaw explained. "Pity." He added. "Stop!" Owlstar warned. "How and why?" Seedpaw asked. "Your on the edge of exile." Owlstar went on. "Really?" Seedpaw said. "Yes." Owlstar replied sharply. "I rather leave your pathetic Clan and join ThornClan!" Seedpaw protested and left the camp. A big, bright star shown in the dark, night sky. "StarClan has spoken."


	20. Chapter 15: Gathering

It was a full moon night. Seedpaw left only a moon ago and Hareleap was at peace. The birds made quiet sounds that rang in Finchpaw's ears. He smiled and closed his eyes, still walkin but slowly. He pictured himself walking to the Moonfall and earning his medicine cat name. He hoped it wouldn't be Finchscar. He hoped it would be Finchflight. "Finchpaw! Catch up!" He heard Dewstream say, breaking his thoughts. "Okay." He grumbled. Dewstream was looking over her shoulder. She smiled and dipped her head, facing forwards. Finchpaw dipped his head. What did the stars make in the sky, that one night. He thought of the starry sky making a rose. He remembered sitting with Rosemoon.

When they reached there, a white she-cat with blue eyes padded up to him, a black tom, black and white ton and another black tom padded up to him. "Hi! I'm Coldpaw, these are my littermates named, Breezepaw, Shadepaw and Hollypaw!" Coldpaw purred.

The Gathering place was a hill with five tree stumps. Thornstar got the second one, Owlstar got the first one and the others were left alone.

"My kin are warriors now but their at a vigil." Finchpaw explained but the ThornClan apprentices tilted their heads. "Vigil?" Breezepaw asked. "What's that?" Hollypaw asked. "How do you do it?" Shadepaw asked. "When and why do you do it?" Coldpaw asked. Finchpaw sighed and explained everything about a vigil. "Cool. Thornstar doesn't do that. He has them go on a patrol around all of the territory together and hunt no prey, no fighting or talking. If it is one cat, they have to care for the elders. This lasts until dawn." Coldpaw explained.

"That's abuse." Finchpaw hissed. "It's our Clan's ways!" Breezepaw growled. "Yeah." Hollypaw added. "Tell your leader he neglects you." Finchpaw snapped. "Why?" Shadepaw protested. "He hates you." Finchpaw spat. "No way!" Coldpaw snarled. Hollypaw and Breezepaw gasped and ran to a ginger tom, a black tom, grey tabby she-cat, black and white she-cat, white tom and another ginger tom and explained everything. Coldpaw had ran to them. "He likes his Clan, kin can't fight kin!"

Shadepaw said. "The reason why your Clan is pity is because your weak, pointless, worthless cowards! You send your useless warriors out to die in the night by badgers or foxes! Ambushing OwlClan makes it worse! Your blood-thirsty wimps!" Finchpaw yelled. "Stop hurting my feelings, please!" Shadepaw screamed. Finchpaw's eyes turned into slits and he unsheathed his claws. "Stop disrespecting ThornClan's ways, Finchpaw!" Rosemoon shouted. Finchpaw bounded away, he looked over his shoulder to see Coldpaw, Hollypaw and Breezepaw run to Shadepaw after he stormed off.

"We better start this mouse-dung meeting. This is a fox-dung gathering. ThornClan is mouse-brained fools. Their foolish!" He said, baring his fangs and showing his teeth in anger.

After the meeting, the Clans split. A few dirty looks are given to OwlClan from ThornClan but it didn't matter to Finchpaw as long as he taught them a lesson on how to keep their warriors alive. Finchpaw pressed flanks with Rosemoon, who ignored him. He imaged a peaceful mountain with snow on it's pebbles and pine trees sheltering him from it's cold breezes. He snapped back to reality, he was in camp.

Was he dreaming? No. He had walked back to camp. Some of the prey was gone and angry yowls of protest sounded from outside. "Huh?" He said, getting up and padding to Snaketail, the nearest cat to the medicine den. "What's happening?" He asked calmly. "A cat stole our prey last night and Owlstar doesn't care! He even has supporters!" The warrior hissed and growled at Owlstar as he leaped from Owlstone to the ground. "I know your upset," He explained. "But we must remain calm! I will tell you my plan if you calm down!"

Finchpaw sensed worry and and reasurrance in his leader's voice. Something ticked at his paws.

The protest died down slowly. "Now, thank you for calming down. Anyways, my plan is we find scents of loner, rouge or ThornClan and track the prey down and take back what once was ours. A war could break out so be ready!" He said. Purrs of agreement rippled around. Meows and whispers grew into loud mews and the chatter risen. "But what if we don't get our prey back?" Ashmist asked. "We will hunt more." Owlstar said. "What if prey goes scarce?" Birdflight asked. "We move territories." Owlstar replied but gasps rippled around. "Clan meeting dismissed!" He called quickly before any protest could start.

That 'something' was bloodshed. He hated blood being split like the last war they and ThornClan had. The other Clan have in. Finchpaw knew they would. A true Clan never gives in. They were rivals. He had to admit, Birdflight was worried a lot. Ashmist was a bit worried unlike her mate.

It was day, the Clan meeting started at dawn but now it was day. He went to find herbs with Rosemoon but it turned into a chase. Finchpaw rushed behind the his mentor and wiggled under a low branch. Trees were over head and leaves were below him. Tomorrow would be leaf-bare. He loved leaf-bare. A low twig came. He ducked under. Another low stick came. He ducked. He pushed some brack back. He saw holly bushes, heather and bramble bushes and three small dark ginger figures playing with moss. Sunlight dappled on his pelt. Darkpelt and Dapplepelt were behind him. They passed lots of grass and ferns and reached a Clan camp. "Welcome to CinderClan!"


	21. Note 5!

Hai! Just wanna say that Pale is like golden but lighter. It's not creamy, it's in between golden and creamy. Bai! ~TheNerdyOwl


	22. Chapter 16: A Clan of Cinder

Finchpaw gasped at the leader, a gray tabby. "Are you four in that pity ThornClan?" A brown tabby asked. "No. We are in OwlClan." Rosemoon said. "I see." The gray tabby said, with a beckon of his tail, the cats launched into war. Whiskers twitching, Finchpaw ran back. Dapplepelt and Darkpelt fought bravely. Rosemoon and Finchpaw stopped. "Come on," She pleaded. "No!" Darkpelt hissed. "Run!" Dapplepelt added in a growl. "Please!" Rosemoon begged. "I love you Darkpelt!" Rosemoon silently whispered. Finchpaw flexed his claws and twitched his ears. _Not so noble, are you?_ He thought. Rosemoon lashed her tail and they two cats ran, hearing Dapplepelt yowl in pain. _Maybe we should stop. Dapplepelt could die! I can't stop. I'll die! But, my Clan... If Dapplepelt dies, it'll be my fault. Me and Rosemoon are killers. We are murders deep down inside our hearts. Our minds are filled with ideas of bloodshed. Our veins will spill our blood and we will enjoy watching it leave our bodies!_

He thought. Something ticked at his paws again. He heard a low yowl. A loud yowl followed, making birds fly away. _They have been stealing our prey!_ He thought and halted. "Rosemoon!" He called. She halted two tail-lengths away from him. "What?" She asked and padded one tail-length closer. "They stole our prey." He stated but she ran to him and grabbed his scruff when she saw a familiar figure. _Dreadful Seedfall!_

He thought. He suddenly got dropped and heard his mentor's voice, "Run farther!" Before he blacked out.

He he jolted up, panted. Rosemoon had placed cobwebs on his chest. "What is it?" He asked in a growl. "He gave you a crisscross scar and said, 'Blood will shed each full moon for him.'" She hissed. The prophecy meant something! Or did it? Two carcasses lay in the clearing, Darkpelt and Dapplepelt. The cats were grieving over the deaths of their best warriors. "Why StarClan?" Sandheart asked. Jayflight shivered at the thought of him dying. "I don't know, Sandheart. I love you." Jayflight said and nuzzled the she-cat. The she-cat accepted the nuzzle.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a OwlClan meeting!" Owlstar called and Foxfur was the first one to bound over. Mosspelt, Badgerstripe, Poppywing and Willowheart at his heels. Ashmist, Snaketail and Birdflight came over. Jayflight and Sandheart were coming over as well. Hareleap, her kits, Rosemoon and Finchpaw stayed away. "Today a discovery has been made and two deaths." He said and hung his head. "Rosemoon, Finchpaw, Darkpelt and Dapplepelt had found a new Clan, CinderClan." He informed. The cats gasped.

"The cats of CinderClan attacked on sight, killing Darkpelt and Dapplepelt." He said. The Clan held their heads low. "But CinderClan has stolen our prey and is stronger than we think." He added. "They murdered our best warriors." He said. "They must pay their price." He said. "Battling and fighting is key." Owlstar mewed. "Enough blood has been ripped from lives already!" Dewstream complained. "They need to learn to not steal from us!" Owlstar argued. "Shedding blood isn't the key. Making peace is!" Dewstream hissed. "I explained my plan, follow it." Owlstar growled. "Your pity." Dewstream whispered. "Stop." Owlstar meowed. "Clan meeting dismissed!" He said in a purr.


	23. Chapter 17: Feather of a Owl

Note: **I wanna give a shoutout to xMysticWolfx for being a kind, helpful friend. Lots of things happen now and from this point so a tad bit more drama and this bold thingy is making my phone lag so bad. XD fun fact I use my phone so I can type in bed, on a couch, just anywhere really.**

Finchpaw padded along side Rosemoon, would she really be a elder at such a young age? Or would she refuse? He didn't know for sure. Finally, they reached the Moonfall. "What am I suppose to do?" He asked. Touch your nuzzle on the water and take it out or else you'll drown," She explained. "You have to be swift." She beckoned her tail to the water. "You may go first." She mewed. "Thank you." Finchpaw meowed. He touched his nuzzle in the water and felt sleepy. He took his wet, cold nuzzle out and curled up, falling asleep. The grey tabby followed.

A silver she-cat with golden eyes stood in front of Finchpaw. Rosemoon wrapped her tail around her apprentice. "I'll tell you more later." Rosemoon lied. Finchpaw nodded. The she-cat touched her nuzzle to Finchpaw's. His heart pounded. "Finchpaw, as the medicine cat apprentrice of OwlClan, your new medicine cat name is Finchsong. "Finchsong! Finchsong! Finchsong!" Rosemoon cheered as the starry cat faded away.

Finchsong collected the catmint and padded back to camp. Rosemoon had thyme. It had been a day after he got his medicine cat name. He began to think of the she-cat and what Rosemoon said. 'I'll tell you more later.' Seemed like a lie.

Later at camp, Sandheart was out hunting with Jayflight until they burst in, Jayflight and Sandheart covered in scars. "We saw... Seedfall..." Sandheart said, collasping. Jayflight nodded and collapsed. "This is why we must fight back!" Owlstar protested. He flicked his tail to the blood. "Blood will be shed at night!" He called in a voice of icy stone. His gaze watched his Clan sharply and coldly.

Psst! Blood warning below!

War started with the new cats. Cinderstar was the leader. Finchsong was rushing to get Mosspelt off of the war-grounds but saw something heart-stopping. Cinderstar had slit Owlstar's throat open and snickered. "Your wrong about your strength!" He yowled. "Retreat OwlClan!" Dewstream hissed. "Go!" She growled. Finchsong grabbed Owlstar's limp body and padded to camp. Rosemoon helped Mosspelt.

End of blood warning.

Dewstream followed Rosemoon and Finchsong to the Moonfall. They reached it. "Dip your nuzzle in and take it out or else you will drown, Owlstar was on his last life anyways. He used eight of his lives to save the Clan before I was even born." Rosemoon smoothed. Dewstream dipped her nuzzle in, took it out and slept. Rosemoon and Finchsong followed. Owlstar, Brownleaf, Volekit and Mousekit were there with Star.

After the nine lives ceremony, the cats jolted up but saw a dark cat in the pool of water that leaped out. "Impossible!" Rosemoon protested. "My sister gave you nine chances to live. Pity and unfair." The dark figure was gone but in OwlClan camp. "Dewstar! What should we do?" Rosemoon called. "Chase it and kill it!" Dewstar called. The cats rushed to camp. "A rose of light will save the Owls from darkness." Rosemoon whispered. "I know what it means now!" She called. She tackled the cat, who she remembered as Storm. "Storm!" She said. "Your pity and weak! Your wrong about your fury and might! You gain no respect!" Those words were the last of this battle as she bite his neck. He disappeared. Star appeared. "The prophecy is fulfilled!" She said and the cats cheered, dipping their heads to Dewstar and Rosemoon. And Finchsong.

"As OwlClan's new leader, I, Dewstar, appoint Lionclaw as deputy!" She called and they cheered. "I have other news to share, Sandheart is expecting kits, the father is Jayflight. Lionclaw and Brightlight are mates and are thinking about kits." She added and the Clan cheered. "Also, Ashmist and Birdflight are now elders!" She meowed and the cheerful mews risen. Then dropped.


	24. Chapter 18: Time will tell the Truth

**I know my chapters are short but I'm getting into a writers block. My cat has a limp leg(thanks to my other cat) and I'm scattered everywhere and just lost. Ideas could really help! Put your ideas in the reviews. I could use them with your credit, of course. I wanna thank you for sticking to this story like super glue! XD See y'all later~TheNerdyOwl**

It's been four moons. Sandheart was due any moment. The kitting was becoming worse for her. All she could do was hope she could save the Clan. She was talking about kit names. "How about Leopardkit?" She asked. "It suits a cat of shadows. If we have a dark gray one or black, it's name will be Leopardkit." Jayflight repiled. Sandheart flexed her claws. She understood it. The pain. "What about Rainkit, Fernkit, Grasskit, Shellkit, Blossomkit or Nightkit?" She asked. Her four kits were coming soon. "Blossomkit would be nice for a light grey kit. Nightkit for dark grey, Shellkit for any, Rainkit and Grasskit for any. Fernkit for any." Jayflight said. "Stormkit and Mistkit maybe." Jayflight said. "Yeah." Sandheart mewed. Jayflight sensed panic in his mate, he touched his nuzzle to her shoulder and sat down, tucking his paws to his chest.

Aloha! Birth warning below!

Sandheart swatted at her mate with unsheathed claws but missed. "Sandheart, are you okay? What's wrong?" He calmly asked. The first kit began slithering out as she yowled. "I'll get Rosemoon and Finchsong!" He called and rushed away. Mousetails later, they got there. Birchkit, Pinekit and Oakkit were playing outside the nursery, their mother trying to make them avoid the birthing.

"Here's a stick, it'll help ease the pain." Finchsong said and gave it to the kitting queen. She instantly plopped it into her mouth and bit down on it. The second kit came. Dewstar trotted by. One bad thing about being leader was not mentoring a apprentice. The third kit came. The queen panted before pushing the fourth and final kit out. Rosemoon took the stick. "One tom and three she-cats!" She said as Finchsong nipped their sacs and licked them the wrong way.

Hola! End of Birth Warning!

The medicine cats left and welcomed Jayflight in. "Our kits... They're beautiful." Sandheart exclaimed. She cried tears of joy. "Names?" Jayflight asked. "This light grey she-cat should be named Blossomkit." She said and touched her nuzzle to the kit. "This she-cat should be named Mistkit." Jayflight said and touched nuzzles to another light grey she-cat. "Is this a tom?" Jayflight asked and flicked his tail to a dark grey tabby. "Yes." Sandheart nodded. "Very well. His name will be Nightkit." Jayflight said. Sandheart looked and saw a pale she-cat and grey flecks. She smiled and touched nuzzles to the kit. "Rainkit." She said.

"Sandheart has had one tom and three she-cats! Blossomkit! Mistkit! Nightkit! And Rainkit!" Dewstar called. "Clan meeting dismissed!" She added.

Finchsong followed Rosemoon. "What do you mean by, 'I'll tell you later'!" He hissed. "Your kidding, I vowed on it and I'm still you mentor until I die." She growled back. Nothing was said for moments. Finally, Finchsong spoke. "Tell me now!"

"Give me time." Rosemoon spat.

"Never." Finchsong snarled.

"Why?" Rosemoon snapped.

"I'm not telling unless you tell me about the 'thing'!" He protested. "Pity." Rosemoon whispered. "Fine! I'll tell you but alone. You mustn't quarrel with me or tell it to any cat. Understand?" She said. Finchsong nodded.

"It all started when I was a apprentice and I had a dream. The she-cat told me about the prophecy. Dreams have been attcking at me since I was a kit. Now, they stopped. I can't keep in touch with her anymore." Rosemoon explained.

"Was it that ThornClan cat named Dawntail?" Finchsong asked. "No. ThornClan nor CinderClan watches over OwlClan. We watch ourselves." Rosemoon replied. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I met the creator of StarClan." She sighed. "What!" Finchsong burst. "Why would you hide it from us?" He said. "Your afraid of me aren't you?" Rosemoon snitched, swiftly kicking Finchsong off with her hind paws. "You think I'm too powerful to be in OwlClan?" Rosemoon's voice was harsh now.

"Well your pity." She snickered and padded away. Leaving Finchsong with a precious life in his paws...


	25. Chapter 19: Scarce trust in Owls

**I pulled through my writers' block a bit. Make sure you give me some ideas! They could be used!**

Hope was dying out. In the first war with CinderClan, Dapplepelt and Darkpelt died. In the second one, Owlstar died and Mosspelt almost died. How in StarClan are they so powerful? It's still unknown.

A owl was flying over camp. "Is that going to attack the kits, if so, it's gonna die." Jayflight whispered. He and Sandheart were watching their kits play with Hareleap and Snaketail's kits. Snaketail and Hareleap were watching. Suddenly Oakkit yowled as the owl grasped his stomach with its sharp talons. "Oakkit!" Hareleap cried. Snaketail leaped at the owl and bit it's rear. The owl flapped it's wings faster. It finally let Oakkit go. Hareleap leaped up and grasped her kit in her jaws softly. She slowly set him down. Birchkit and Pinekit curled next to him. Snaketail let go of the owl and landed on the grass. The owl flew away.

"We can't trust owls anymore! It almost killed Oakkit! You must see my point." Lionclaw argued. "I see it, you _think_ we can but we can. The owl guided Owlstar here and helped him make his Clan. The owl was trying to guide Oakkit somewhere beyond our pawsteps or anycat's reach. Only the speed of a owl can take you there." Dewstar retorted. Lionclaw snorted and flicked his tail. He padded away.

"Tigerstripe, Shadowfang, Snaketail and Beetail! We are going on a patrol around CinderClan borders! We are strong, not weak!" Lionclaw called. "Sure!" Beetail said padding over to the deputy. Tigerstripe and Shadowfang were sharing a vole. They finished and padded over. Snaketail was eating a mouse. The dust-colored tom looked up and finished his mouse. He threw it in the bone-bush. Tigerstripe went back to the pile of bones and threw it in the bone-bush.

The he patrol padded away, claws unsheathed. A small dark ginger figure was far from them. It was talking to a larger cat. "CinderClan. They look like blood." Snaketail whispered. "Hush." Lionclaw silenced. "We aren't blind." Shadowfang growled. "I know." Beetail said. "Hush." Lionclaw repeated. A pale tom tackled the dark ginger cat. "Are they fighting?" Tigerstripe asked. "I don't know." Snaketail replied. "What should we do?" Beetail asked. "Let's go to the border. We are near OwlClan territory we should move away so Dewstar doesn't think we are snooping around." Lionclaw explained.

The cats followed the pale deputy out of the territory. They made it to the rival Clan's borders and crouched in some honeysuckle and holly bushes. A patrol of a dark ginger tom padded along side a silver she-cat, a small dark ginger apprentice and a blue-grey she-cat.

Sunlight dappled the silvery she-cat's pelt. The soft fur looked silky. Beetail's eyes widen at the beauty. He saw that his patrol moved to the other side of the border. He stayed. After the enemy patrol padded to go to a nearby valley, he followed, hiding behind every rock, bush and tree. Finally, he reached their camp. It was in a valley. It was grassy. The warriors den and apprentices den was on the left side of the valley. The nursery and elders den was on the right. The leader's den and their own Highledge was in the back. The front and center of camp was exposed for Beetail. He smiled. The silvery she-cat came out and Beetail pounced her. (Magic happens)

Later. "If you tell anycat you will die." Beetail threatened. The big-stomached she-cat nodded and limped back to camp.

(Glad I skipped the magic but you probably know what it is... Movin' on!)

Beetail whipped around to see Jayflight standing there. "How long have you been there?" He asked. "I just got here. Dewstar wanted me to check on the patrol. The patrol is heading back now, you should too." Jayflight explained. "Oh. Ok." Beetail said nervously.

The two two toms returned to camp. "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!" Dewstar called. "Lionclaw has reported information about the border patrol. They said they saw a pale cat attacking a small dark ginger cat. Shadowfang thinks they were training. And that's what I think. While the patrol was moving along smoothly, Beetail disappeared. When the patrol came back without him, I sent Jayflight out to find him. Jayflight successfully found Beetail and safely guided him to camp. No cats were harmed." Dewstar explained. "Clan meeting dismissed!"

Over time, Bumbleheart passed away, sadly, and Birchkit, Oakkit and Pinekit became apprentices. Oakpaw, Birchpaw and Pinepaw all wanted to be warriors. Brightlight had three kits, Rowankit, Emberkit and Shellkit. They found a small kit dropped off at the camp's entrance. So they adopted it and named it Littlekit. Littlekit was a black she-cat with ginger flecks. Shellkit was a golden tom, just like his father, the deputy of OwlClan, Lionclaw. Emberkit was pale with white splashes. Rowankit was golden with white and pale splashes. The Clan ran smoothly but one thing stumped Dewstar... Where has Beetail been?

Five moons later, the silvery she-cat padded to the border where the father of her three kits was. "A few are adopted. Kittypets abound their kits so that the Twolegs don't take them away." She mewed. "Can they fend for themselves? Are they old enough?" The pale tom asked. "Yes." The she-cat meowed. "These ones are adopted. This ones name is Honeykit. And this one is Mistykit." She said, scooting them over to the tom. "These are our pure born kits, or, half-clanned..." She exclaimed.

"This one is a ton named Berrykit. These two are she-cats, Duskkit and Dawnkit. Just say a rouge had kits in your territory when you went out for a late night hunting. You chased the rouge off but kept the kits." She said. "It's not gonna work, these kits aren't newly born." The tom said. "Say that a kittypet dropped her kits off in your territory because the Twolegs were trying to take them away. Say you kept them so your Clan could be stronger." She said. "Deal." The father said. "Berrykit, Mistykit, Honeykit, Duskkit, Dawnkit come on!" The pale tom said. The five kits rushed to their father. "Wait!" The she-cat called. "Do you have a mate who can help you raise them?" She asked. "I'll ask Poppywing, Willowheart or Mosspelt, they are open and are she-cats." He said.

"Goodbye, my lovely kits. You are my small, tiny, darlings."


	26. Chapter 20: Loyalty Lies In Warriors

Loyalty is fading from each Clan... One by one, more half-clanned kits are born. With a beckon of her tail, Birchpaw met Oakpaw and Pinepaw in the open fields. They watched as the calm, cool breezes pushed the leaf-green blades of grass to one direction.

"Do you think we are gonna get caught?" Pinepaw asked. "In your dreams!" Birchpaw joked, bouncing away. Pinepaw followed.

Oakpaw stayed under the trees, eyes jerking around, wide with fear. Within the meadow, Birchpaw turned around, padding to Oakpaw. "I know your scared, no owls are here." She assured. "You didn't save me..." Oakpaw hissed lowly. "W-what? We were kits! You know it!" Birchpaw growled, lashing her tail. "I was dying!" Oakpaw launched himself on his sister, biting her scruff and making er whimper. "Whine in pain like I did! You'll undertstand!" He retorted. "This is painful! Stop! Please! Oakpaw, I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" Birchpaw burst. A sudden gasp and push came from behind him. It was his mentor, Mosspelt.

"What in StarClan are you doing?" Mosspelt hissed. "She hates me! She didn't save me when-" He got cut off. "I understand, Oakpaw, but you need to control your emotions."

Mosspelt explained calmly. "Dewstar made me your mentor because I got captured by ThornClan once. They thought I was Thornstar's kit. I wasn't. I am Lightshine's lovely kit, Mosspelt." She added. "My capturing was different," Oakpaw protested, "I was being captured by a owl and Pinepaw and Birchpaw didn't save me! I could've died!" "I know how you feel, anger is swirling inside you blood. Fury in your veins." Mosspelt said, licking his forehead. Oakpaw backed away, stress manger to seep into the crams in his heart and take over. The cracks have sealed and now he hated his kin. His eyes narrowed into slits as Mosspelt came closer. He growled and bolted off, Birchpaw and Pinepaw staring.

Flames twirled around the camp, Oakpaw guided Pinepaw out of the smoke and ash but Birchpaw still lay in the fire. Suddenly water came crashing in, red, orange and yellow dying and blue coming in. It sweeped up Birchpaw and carried her away but suddenly, she appeared still trapped in camp. Badgers, Foxes, and dogs came bursting in. Moss and brambles fell from the sky, covering all of camp. The clouds darkened and the sun vanished. Lightning raged, thunder roared, rain poured. It turned night. Birchpaw disappeared. The moon shown. The stars twinkled. Everything was quiet. The sky was dark.

Suddenly a nudge came from behind him. "Wake up! Wake up!" A voice called. It sounded like Pinepaw. He jolted up. "W-what?" He pestered. "Birchpaw, me and you are going on a patrol together! Mosspelt and our mentors are coming too!" She squealed. "Great." Oakpaw lied sharply. "What's not good 'bout a patrol?" His kin squeaked. "Being with you two." He whispered coldly and stomped to Mosspelt.

She gave him a short cold gaze but padded out of the bramble tunnel. Oakpaw followed. The ground dipped under his paws when he entered the tunnel but when he exited, the ground was flat like a lake of ice. Speaking of ice, the creek was ice and tomorrow would be the start of leaf-bare. Kit-litters will be smaller and more will die. Greencough would attack. Oakpaw shivered. The crunching sound of the brown, red, yellow or ginger leaves made him perk his ears. "Alright. Mosspelt, keep Oakpaw under control. I think you should check the left side of the border." Shadowfang, Pinepaw's mentor meowed. Mosspelt nodded. She and Oakpaw padded to the left side of the border. In the distance, he heard Shadowfang tell Beetail to take his apprentice, Birchpaw to the right side of the border while Shadowfang and Pinepaw hunted.

Oakpaw looked up, squinting at the sun hitting his eyes, at least the leaves covered most of it. The dawn breezes washed over him. The other day was when he launched himself onto Birchpaw. He would do the same with Pinepaw sometime but not now. They met a ThornClan patrol. "Oh. We are sorry to bother you." A white tom said. "It's fine, your doing you job." Mosspelt replied. "Now," a black-and-white tom said. "Who's this little one?" He asked. "My apprentice, Oakpaw." She mewed. "Very nice." A ginger tom said. He had grey flecks. "You must be Mosspelt, correct?" He asked. "Yes." His mentor said. Suddenly Oakpaw saw Waterdrop race over and pounce the ginger tom.

"Take your pity kits, you made me have them, now you will pay!"

Mosspelt and Oakpaw gasped. "Loyalty lies in the true hearts of warriors and your not loyal to your Clan, Redflame, thinking you could go out and make kits with me, I'm Waterdrop, a loyal warrior of OwlClan! ThornClan is dying out anyways." She hissed. Redflame growled. When Waterdrop got off of him, the toms helped him up. "Waterdrop, wait!" Mosspelt called and rushed after her. Oakpaw did the same thing his mentor did.


	27. Note 6!

**The contest is over!** Here are the ThornClan cats who are in real life!

Minnowheart as Naru!

Moonheart as Mizuki!

Goldenheart as Link!

Sharpclaw as Kenny!


	28. Chapter 21: Aching Paws

**Dustkit is named after DustClan in The Warriors of DustClan. Series by xMysticWolfx. Check it out. :3**

 _When will CinderClan attack?_ Pinepaw thought. It had been a day since Waterdrop had her kits. Two kits. One tom and a she-cat. It was the apprentice ceremonies for Nightkit, Mistkit, Rainkit and Blossomkit. They wanted to be warriors but Blossomkit wanted to be a medicine cat. "Greykit! Dustkit!" Waterdrop called. Her kits came running. "Inside now, Blossomkit, Nightkit, Mistkit and Rainkit are becoming apprentices. I don't want you getting trampled by the other cats!" She said and swished her tail over her kits as they entered the crowded nursery. Sandheart padded out. "I'm glad are making room. I'm sure we will need a bigger warrirors' den soon enough!" She joked and went to sit down. "Let all cats old enough to hunt, gather around for a Clan meeting!" Dewstar declared.

"Today is the day that, Blossomkit, Nightkit, Mistkit and Rainkit are ready to become apprentices. Blossomkit, Nightkit, Mistkit and Rainkit, please step forward!" She called. The kits steeped forward. "Blossomkit, Nightkit, Mistkit and Rainkit, do you four promise to train at your best and accept who will be your mentor?" She asked. "We do!" The kits said. "Then from until you recieve you full Clan names, you will be known as Blssompaw, Nightpaw, Mistpaw and Rainpaw!" She said. The cats cheered.

Mistpaw, your mentor will be Tigerstripe! Nightpaw, your mentor will be Lionclaw! Rainpaw, your mentor will be Foxfur! Blossompaw, you mentor will be Finchsong!" Dewstar called as the apprentices sealed their mentor-ships by touching nuzzles with them. "Clan meeting dismissed!" Dewstar called.

It was night.

Dewstar shut her eyes. She felt wrong to be laying on the stone Owlstar once did. She fell asleep. She saw four small cats. _There will be four who will dry the flood._

* * *

Pinepaw woke up. The suns rays brightened camp and she felt warm, although it was a bit cold, she didn't care. She only wanted to sleep in her warm, soft moss bed. To Birchpaw, on the other paw, was unconformable. She saw her sister toss and turn. She rolled her eyes. "Pinepaw! Get your paws on the grass and tail out of the moss!" Her mentor, Shadowfang called. "Coming!" She called back, curing her tail tightly around her body. Her back was to to sunlight of dawn. Breezes ruffled her fur and she heard a yawn and stretch. Oakpaw had woken up. "Come on, Pinepaw!" Shadowfang called. Pinepaw had to reply. "I'm sharing tongues with Oakpaw!" She lied. "Wait, what?" Oakpaw whispered. "I know. Stupid excuse. It's worth a try, just hide here for a few heartbeats then you can leave." Pinepaw explained. Oakpaw nodded and hid her back from Shadowfang. The warrior steeped in and pushed Oakpaw aside and grabbed Pinepaw by her scruff and he carried her away from her lovely moss bed.

While she was being carried away, she tried clawing at the air to reach her moss bed. She sighed and sheathed her claws.

* * *

Pinepaw padded along side her mentor, snow dotted the ground.

Tomorrow another group of kits would rise to higher ranks and become apprentices, that group of kits would be Littlekit, Rowankit, Shellkit and Emberkit. "Hey, why not hunt here?" Pinepaw asked, sweeping her tail over the snow. "Eh, sure." Shadowfang grumbled. _What's wrong with him? Should we hunt here?_

His sudden voice snapped her into reality, "Pinepaw, crouch down and wait quietly." Pinepaw obeyed. The cold, white, shimmering fluff covering the grass below. Her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. A small, grey mouse popped it's head out of it's home and saw a nut. The mouse ran to the nut and picked it up. The mouse ate the nut. Just before the mouse went back to it's home, Pinepaw pounced, tackling it and nipping it's neck.

A while later, she had caught another mouse. "Good enough." Shadowfang said. Pinepaw saw his sparrow he caught. "Great catch." She commented. "Thanks, you too." He said. "No problem." Pinepaw replied. "Let's go to camp." Shadowfang mewed. "Okay." Pinepaw meowed. She didn't know that those mice were the last mice she would catch as a apprentice...

"Let all cats old enough to hunt, gather around for a Clan meeting!" Dewstar called. "Pinepaw, Oakpaw and Birchpaw have reached the age of twelve moons! They have passed their assessments! Now it the time for three new warriors to join the current warriors!" She called. Birdflight hurried to sit down. "Pinepaw, Oakpaw and Birchpaw, please step forward!" She called. The leader wrapped her tail around Birchpaw. "Birchpaw, so you promise to uphold the warrior code and not betray your Clan?" She asked. "I do." Birchpaw vowed. "Then from this moment forward, you will be known as Birchfrost! StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty!" She said. The Clan cheered as Birchfrost leaped down from Owlstone.

Dewstar went on to give Oakpaw the name Oakstream and Pinepaw the name Pinebreeze.

* * *

It was a chilly but starry night. The dark sky was hiding the clouds. Pinebreeze stretched her legs. She looked around, only to see Dewstar talking to Lionclaw. "I don't know who ' _the four_ ' are but i'm pretty sure it has to do with Emberkit, Shellkit, Littlekit and Rowankit. They _are_ kin and are in a litter of four." Dewstar said. "Dewstar, your overreacting. Littlekit was-" The deputy leaned toward Dewstar's ear. "Adopted." He whispered and pulled away. "I know," Dewstar said. "She could be in it though." She reasoned. "I understand your opinion but your not making any point," Lionclaw admitted. "Did the prophecy _say_ that a adopted kit and three other kits could dry a flood itself?" He asked.

"No. It said that they can! You just don't believe StarClan's words, do you?" Dewstar pressed. "I believe them-" Lionclaw got cut off. "Then you should believe your leader." Dewstar growled. "Don't make me raise my voice." Lionclaw hissed. "Look," Dewstar said, sighing. "As long as they can stop the flood, we are fine with whoever they are. All we know is that four of us will stop a flood." Dewstar explained. "Yes." Lionclaw replied calmly. Heartbeats of silence later, Dewstar spoke. "It's dark, you should rest."

Lionclaw nodded. "You too." He said, padding down Owlstone and into the warriors' den. Pinebreeze shuttered. _Who are these cats? What prophecy are they talking about? Should I ask? No, it'll make it worse. Clearly Dewstar wants it private._ Pinebreeze thought.

It was dawn. Pinebreeze stretched her paws and yawned. _Finally, that vigil is over._ She thought. "Hey! Oakstream!" She called. "Yeah?" He replied. Suddenly, screeches came from outside.

"CinderClan!"


	29. Chapter 22: War

Oakstream pounced a brown tabby tom. A grey she-cat suddenly pushed him off and pinned him down.

(Blood Warning ↓↓↓)

The white she-cat clawed the newly made warrior. Her claws dug into Oakstream's skin and pelt. He kicked her off with his hind paws. A dark ginger tom pounced him and bit into his fur. He screeched. "Pity!" The dark ginger tom called. He kicked the tom off and whipped his head around. He saw Birchfrost being tackled by a brown tabby she-cat.

He hissed and launched himself on the she-cat and clawed her chest. "Go Birchfrost! Run!" He called as she limped up, nodded and limped to Rosemoon, who helped her get to the den. He saw a silvery she-cat throw the limp body of a OwlClan cat. _No! It can't be real! Is he really dead? Is he just faking it?_

He got tackled and swiped away from his thoughts. Pinebreeze tackled the pale cat on Oakstream. "Thanks." he said. Pinebreeze dipped her head and launched herself at a small dark ginger tom. "Now!" A sobbing brown tabby she-cat called. Oakstream tackled a small dark tom. A small dark ginger she-cat pounced him. He shook her off, giving the dark ginger apprentice a chance to run. Suddenly, A black she-cat, white tom and a dark ginger tom with pale flecks rained down from the top of Owlstone onto Dewstar, who fell off. Oakstream saw a grey tabby tom, dead. _Cinderstar... Dewstar took him on and won! Now we know their weakness. They attack in groups of two or three cats, we have to attack in larger groups!_ He thought.

A blue-grey she-cat, black tom, and all of CinderClan attacked Dewstar. All of OwlClan piled around them, clawing and biting them.

Suddenly, Oakstream got face to face with Seedfall. "Kit, you weak! Your foul scent of _OwlClan_ is so foul that it killed all the prey in the forest!" He taunted. "Yeah right, your foul scent murdered Cinderstar." Oakstream growled. "Don't speak of him that way!" Seedfall hissed. "I just did." Oakstream teased. "You will be dead in a heartbeat!" Seedfall threatened. "Yeah." Oakstream joked. Seedfall pounced Oakstream. Oakstream shoved his claws into Seedfall's shoulders and pulled away from him. He twirled around and sheathed his claws, letting Seedfall fly into a tree. Oakstream raced away. The bundle of CinderClan cats were still surrounding Dewstar, biting and clawing. Finally, they split up, fighting every OwlClan cat they saw.

Every single heartbeat, blood would be shredded. Cats would die. Everything. Everything was painful. Oakstream's heart ached and twisted at the yowls of his fellow Clan members.

Two ginger cats lay next to a pale one. One ginger one had black stripes. A dusty brown one was there as well. "Oh..."

He suddenly got pulled into battle when the silvery she-cat tackled him. "You!" She protested. "Me?" Oakstream asked. "Yes!" The she-cat said, racking her claws against his shoulder.

He gasped at the pain. Surprisingly, it was very painful. He kicked her off and bit her flank. She flung him away. He hit a rock and blacked out.

He later woke up, it was a while deeper into the war. He saw a black cat in front of him. _I... loved her... I must avenge her._ Oakstream thought. he really wanted to cry and yowl to his ancestors but he kept quiet and only teared up.

"Who killed her!" He asked. "I did." Seedfall admitted, not guilty. Oakstream bolted at him, tackling him down and biting his throat. Seedfall gasped, trying to claw Oakstream's shoulders. Oakstream clenched his jaws down harder and cried. "I loved her! I hope you go to the Dark Forest!" He hissed. Seedfall growled softly. Oakstream bit down even harder, instantly killing Seedfall. "The Place Of No Stars is the place your in now, murderer." He whispered. "CinderClan! Retreat! These cats are killers!" The deputy of the foul scented Clan called. The cats of CinderClan darted away, surely not to be treat for many seasons.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around for a Clan meeting!" Dewstar called. "Today is the day we won our first ever war with CinderClan! But we suffered sorrow and losses in the process. Grief, depression, anger and sadness will guide us for a few moons due to these deaths. Here are the cats who gave their lives up to save others: Tigerstripe, Willowheart, Snaketail, Beetail and Mosspelt." She said, hanging her head. "Family and friends will spend their final night with these cats." She said. "Clan meetring dismissed." She sighed.

* * *

 **The reason why so many cats died was because OwlClan is getting bigger, we need more deaths. If it gets too big, it won't be manageable.**


	30. Chapter 23: Aftermath

**If you find the word badger-stripes, it means hours in the Warriors universe. I made it up. You don't have to give me credit for it. It's free to use.** I **don't mind! Sorry for this being so long, i had this really long writers' block and pulled through it yesterday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Birchfrost whimered. "Finchsong this hurts." She said. "Pity," The medicine cat said. "It's only marigold!"

"Well, that _marigold_ hurts!" She back-talked. "Don't back-talk a medicine cat! At least it's treating you gash down practically all of your flank! Besides, if Oakstream didn't help you, you would be laying in a tuft of stars!" Finchsong joked. "Yeah." Birchfrost admitted. "And if Rosemoon didn't help you up, you would be laying in a pool of blood!" The medicine cat teased, fetching some cobwebs. "One last thing, goldenrod." He exclaimed. He went to the side of the den and looked through the holes, murmuring herb names until he found it. He snuck his nuzzle inside and grasped the herb with his fangs. He carried it out to Birchfrost. He applied it to the gash. "There!" He purred. "All done! Now, you must rest." He told. "Ugh!" Birchfrost groaned, cupping her paws and placing her head in. Finchsong smiled. "Sweet dreams with StarClan."

A few badger-stripes later, Birchfrost woke up and her cut was clean and healed. She left the medicine den and thanked Finchsong.

* * *

Nightpaw heard crunching under his paws, he teared up. "My Clan is dying!" He screeched. He sighed. "I- I don't know what to do. Ever since Oakstream almost died as a kit, Lionclaw has been turning on Dewstar! I don't know anything else... StarClan please! Save me!" He sobbed and hung his head. The water rippled when he saw a pale paw touch it from in front of him. He perked his ears in surprise and looked up to see Lionclaw standing there, frowning. "I'm not turning on Dewstar, Nightpaw, it's just that i'm worried about something your too young to know about." His mentor sighed, pressing his ears to his head. Nightpaw got up and padded to him. His grey tabby pelt shone in the moonlight. As they were crossing the cold, icy creek, the ice cracked under Nightpaw's paws. He looked at Lionclaw, who was grinning.

"Lionclaw?" Nightpaw suddenly felt colder, he had landed into the rushing water, the waves splashed against his dark fur. He shivered and tried swimming but failed. He looked back but saw Lionclaw gone. Nightpaw trembled at the coldness of his wet pelt but he was scared for his life. Did Lionclaw want him dead? It was all leading up in his mind. He tried swimming again but he only swam a few fox-tails before being washed away from his friends, parents, siblings and Clanmates.

Nightpaw got covered in water, he stuck his paw out and tried to call for help. He splashed his paw around to try and make noise but nobody could hear him. Over time, he slowly shut his eyes. _This is the end of me, i'm dying without knowing why Lionclaw is turning on Dewstar. I remember his grin when I was dying. I think StarClan doesn't want me to know. Well, i'm not going to know because i'm dying. I'm probably going to join the Dark Forest..._ He thought.

* * *

Blossompaw saw Lionclaw rush into camp and collapse. Nightpaw was not with him. "Lionclaw!" Gasps risen from the cats. Lionclaw teared up. "Nightpaw drowned..." He whispered. "No..." Blossompaw hissed. "What!" Rainpaw growled. "Did you let him drown?" Dewstar asked. "No. I tried to save him but it was too late." Lionclaw said, getting up. "What happened? How did he drown?" Mistpaw ran to him. "He was crossing the creek, I was already across, I encouraged him a bit and then the ice cracked, i told him to run but just when he was near the snow and frost, the ice fully broke and he fell into the water, he tried to swim as I was running along the creek, i told him to grab my paw. He tried but failed and got washed away." Lionclaw explained. The Clan hung their heads. Jayflight calmed Sandheart. Littlepaw cried. "All he wanted was to be a warrior." Shellpaw whispered. Rowanpaw calmed his kin. Emberpaw helped calm his kin. "He was my friend." Littlepaw exclaimed.

Blossompaw brushed pelts with Littlepaw. Suddenly, Littlepaw's fur spiked up and she bolted away. Blossompaw sighed. "Leave her be, she is just upset." Emberpaw said. Rowanpaw and Shellpaw nodded and padded off. Blossompaw thought that she made Littlepaw run off. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting." Dewstar called. The cats clustered around Owlstone.

"Today is the day of Nightpaw's tragic death. He will watch us from StarClan. But, it is time for Waterdrop's kits to become apprentices. Soon, it will be time for Mistpaw and Rainpaw to become warriors with Blossompaw becoming a medicine cat." She informed. "Beetail must be watching." Shellpaw whispered behind her. "I know." Rowanpaw, who was sitting next to her, replied. "He was a very brave warrior to risk his life in a great big war with CinderClan." Mistpaw gossiped. "I know right." Rainpaw whispered. "He sadly died with loyalty." Littlepaw commented and hung her head. _Nightpaw must be watching too. At the news of his kin becoming warriors soon._ Blossompaw thought. "I remember a part from the war where Oakstream flung Seedfall in mid air!" Emberpaw recalled.

"Hush kits." Jayflight warned. "Sorry." The apprentices whispered. "Dustkit and Greykit please step forward." Dewstar said as the kits dashed from the nursery and scrambled onto Owlstone. "I just groomed them." Waterdrop sighed and sat next to Jayflight. The tom nodded. "It's called joy." He said. "Dustkit and Greykit, do you two promise to train at your best and accept who becomes your mentor?" Dewstar asked. "We do." Dustkit and Greykit said. "Then from until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Dustpaw and Greypaw. Dustpaw, you will be mentored by Shadowfang. Greypaw, you will be mentored by Badgerstripe. Clan meeting dismissed." Dewstar finished and the cats scattered everywhere.

Dustpaw and Greypaw touched nuzzles with their mentors. Lionclaw padded up to them and was talking to Shadowfang and Badgerstripe. Blossompaw saw them leave camp. _Must be showing them the borders._ She thought and looked at the sky. _Willowheart, Tigerstripe and Mosspelt must've watched as well. After all, they are Badgerstripe's kin._

* * *

The moonlight washed over camp, it's pale white light giving life to the snow and frost under Blossompaw's paws. They felt like ice. Snowy white stars shown. The stars twinkled. The breezes were cold and slow. She shivered in her sleep. She was splashing in water down the creek was suddenly washed in fire and darkness. The flames swallowed her as she yowled for help.

She jolted awake, heart beating as fast as a monster could go down the ancient Deathpath. She looked around, eyes wide. "Hey," A voice called. "Are you okay?" It was only Finchsong. "Nightmare." Blossompaw whispered. Finchsong wrapped his tail around her. "Don't worry." He smoothed and fell asleep again. Blossompaw sighed. _Was it a sign that darkness and a blazing heat are rising from the water to kill us_ _all?_ _Surely not._ She thought. If only Nightpaw were here to smooth her more than Finchsong did.

She closed her eyes again. A starry kit rest in front of her. "Mousekit?" She wondered. The kit smiled. "It's me Blossompaw!" Mousekit squeaked. "I watched you from here since you were born." He said. Suddenly, another kit tackled him and they ran over into a small starry den. Blossompaw smiled. A brown tabby tom with amber eyes and pale paws and nuzzle walked forward.

"Owlstar?" Blossompaw asked. "Yes." Owlstar dipped his head. "Blossompaw, you need to have hope for a life." Owlstar said wisely. "Which life in the Clan?" Blossompaw asked, barely understanding his words. All she knew was that she had to have hope in a life but she didn't know which one. "In your Clan." Owlstar said. "But which cat." Blossompaw reasoned. "You must find that out on your own. But, _it_ is your _kin_." Owlstar said, whispering the word 'kin' in her ear. "Is it Mistpaw, Jayflight, Rainpaw, Sandheart?" She said. Owlstar only touched nuzzles with her. "That is for you to find out." He whispered and the starry camp disappeared. "Wait! I need help! Please Owlstar come back!" She called. The word 'kin' ringed in her ears still. After it faded, it was a normal forest with no sounds. But slowly, a water drop landed.

* * *

It was dawn. Blossompaw woke up sheepishly. "What happened?" She asked. "Nothing much." Finchsong replied. "Badgerstripe got a thorn in his eye while he and a few others were expanding the apprentices den and the warriors den. Some cats went out to expand our territory. We are hoping to expand more and expand out dens. We need more territory for bigger dens and more cats. More cats means more power." Finchsong informed. "Rosemoon treated Badgerstripe's eye." Finchsong added. _Is OwlClan ambitious?_ Blossompaw wondered. "Lionclaw and his patrol should be back soon. They have been out for a few badger-stripes last night." Rosemoon said, coming in with left-over herbs in her jaws. Blossompaw jumped at her arrival. "Oh, poor thing, did I scare you." Rosemoon teased. Blossompaw knew she was only teasing. "Yep!" She agreed and Finchsong laughed. Paws pounded on the forest floor, the patrol was back. "Ugh!" Pinebreeze was clearly exhausted. Oakstream and Birchfrost made themselves useful and helped expand the warriors den with some brambles they brought back. "Now weave them in like this..." Leopardpelt taught Oakstream and Birchfrost how to weave brambles.

Blossompaw walked out. "Hey Blossompaw!" Emberpaw called from the middle of the clearing. "I'm sorry about Nightpaw. I know it's hard to lose a cat you love." He said. "It's okay." Blossompaw meowed. Emberpaw licked her cheek and left. _He can't be your future mate, that would be breaking the medicine cat code._ She told herself in her mind and padded away. "Hey Blossompaw, do you mind finding Hareleap for me? I need her help. I forgot how to weave brambles together." Littlepaw said, she was padding to her. "Yeah, sure, anything for a Clanmate!" She purred. "Thank you!" Littlepaw said, hopping off to the apprentices den again. Shellpaw was weaving brambles quickly. _H_ _e's bound to make a mistake or maybe he knows how to do it really well._ Blossompaw thought as she padded away. She scanned the clearing and saw Hareleap having a quick meal and serious chat with Dewstar it seems like.

Blossompaw found a small bush that she could hide in. She slowly crawled in, careful to not make it rattle. "What if CinderClan comes back now? We are more vulnerable now then never." The leader reasoned. "It's only been a few days since the war." Hareleap tried to smooth. "What if CinderClan is training their warriors and apprentices more advance battle moves than ours and are planning to ambush us." Dewstar said, panic in her voice. She is clearly worried but why? "They would never do that after we killed Cinderstar." Hareleap said, more strict now. Dewstar planted her icy cold gaze onto the warrior's. "First of all, _I_ killed Cinderstar and second of all, they are more upset at us then ever before." Dewstar was more stern now.

Hareleap looked away. "Well, what do we do?" She hissed, more bold now. "We expand to show our power and prepare for a ambush in case of one. I'm _not_ letting my Clan die now or ever for as long as I live." The usually-calm leader growled. "Okay, your plan is set, now tell Lionclaw. Speaking of Lionclaw, why did you come to me instead of him?" Hareleap protested, looking into Dewstar's gaze now, shooting a sharp glare at her. "Because if Lionclaw dies, you are my deputy." Dewstar pointed out and got up. The leader stalked away. Hareleap finished her mouse and threw it in the bone-bush. Blossompaw slowly left the bush. She acted like she just got there. "Hi Hareleap! Littlepaw said she forgot how to weave brambles and she needs you. I think she is by the apprentices den." Blossompaw explained. Hareleap sighed and padded over the apprentices den.

Blossompaw saw Badgerstripe, Oakstream, Birchfrost and Leopardpelt walk over to Dewstar and were talking to her. The leader nodded and they left her den. _Looks like we just need more territory and a bigger apprentices den._ She thought. "Blossompaw!" Finchsong called. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Ha, now I scared you!" He joked. "Come on, Rosemoon says we need more dock leaves." Finchsong explained. "Okay, my paws have been itching to leave camp lately." Blossompaw said as they padded out. _So if Lionclaw dies, Hareleap will be appointed deputy and Dewstar killed Cinderstar herself, I thought Pinebreeze and Dewstar worked together._ She thought.

A tuft of dock leaves lay by the border. "Now that we are by our border, I'll show you how to pick dock leaves and a bit about ThornClan and CinderClan's histories." Finchsong explained. "Here is how you pick dock leaves, you find the stem, and put your jaws around it, then pull up towards the sky." Finchsong said. "You try." He added calmly. Blossompaw nosed the leaves and saw a leaf-green colored stick. _That must be the stem._ She wrapped her jaws around it and pulled towards the sun and clouds. "Well done! That was a nice pull. I have a neat example here." Finchsong said and dropped some dock leaves on the ground for Blossompaw to look at. After a few heart-beats, Finchsong picked them up and they headed for the territory. "Now the history of ThornClan," He started. "Long ago before you were even born..." Finchsong told the story of how ThornClan and CinderClan came to be off of his knowledge of course. Suddenly, Blossompaw felt dizzy. "The sun is gone!"


	31. Chapter 24: Eclipse

**Before I start just wanna say that this chapter is inspired by Power Of Three Eclipse. The scene when the sun vanishes? XD Enjoy! Oh and... OMG YOU GUYS WE HIT 1K VIEWS! XD XD Thank you so much for viewing my story, i know the beginning is the worse thing ever but it gets better, i promise! Thank again!**

* * *

Rainpaw looked at the sky. "I can't see anything!" She squealed. "Calm down Rainpaw!" A call came from behind her. A long, silk but fluffy piece of fur wrapped around her. "Who is that!" She hissed. "It's me, Lionclaw." The deputy smoothed. _Murderer!_ Rainpaw wanted to slice his throat open and say it was the red light that burned him. But she rejected that idea. _The sun has vanished. Remember true hope, Rainpaw, hope for a life and maybe it'll return..._ A deep, calm, wise voice told Rainpaw. "What was that sound?" Rainpaw wondered. "What _sound_?" Lionclaw asked. "Nothing." Rainpaw lied. _Hope for a life? I don't understand._ She thought. Suddenly, she fell onto the grass and scrambled. "Sorry." She could hear a grunt from in front of her. _Blossompaw must've left before this happened and came back just now. Who would be grunting when they have nothing in their mouth?_

A darkness spread onto the cats like water as the squeaked with terror like mice. "StarClan is causing this horror!" Greypaw said, huddling by Dustpaw. "OwlClan calm down! Maybe it's a message from StarClan, I'm sure it'll pass." Dewstar reported. "A message? The sun is vanishing!" A warrior protested. "This is not a message." A call interrupted the argument. "This is a message from The Dark Forest." Finchsong said in grace and glory. "But- but what about Nightpaw! He has to be in this!" Rainpaw protested.

"No." Finchsong said. Rainpaw had a sense he knew where she was by voice. "We are blinded, we must have seen something wrong." Rosemoon stepped up. Lionclaw lowly growled by her. "What have we seen wrong?" He hissed. "Patience!" Finchsong retorted, rising his tail. A few heartbeats later he drooped his tail gently. "It'll pass like all messages do." Rosemoon said. Suddenly, the red light faded along with the black disk and darkness. "Thank you StarClan!" Mistpaw thanked. Rainpaw rolled her eyes and turned to her kin. "We must have seen something wrong or shouldn't have saw in the first place." She reasoned. "I agree." Mistpaw mewed. "Are any cats hurt?" Blossompaw called. "No!" The Clan meowed. "Well, looks like some drama is kicking in, after all, news does spread fast here in OwlClan." Mistpaw joked.

A cold breeze washed the fur of Rainpaw, she tossed and turned. She imaged that she was drowning. Suddenly flames and darkness swallowed her.

She woke up, looking at the stars and moon. The moon was bright and clear. StarClan must be happy. She looked around. Greypaw was curled up next to Dustpaw in one nest. Only one nest was open. Mistpaw lay in her own nest. Shellpaw, Rowanpaw and Littlepaw slept by Rainpaw, calmly dreaming. Emberpaw slept on the far side of the den. Rainpaw was just about to fall asleep when Mistpaw and Emberpaw woke up.

She saw them sneak out of the den. "Follow." Emberpaw whispered. That was all she could hear.

* * *

 **Sorry about this being short. I just wanted to publish this as soon as possible to you guys and gals! I have a few chapters planned out, the titles at least, and some ideas! The prophecy will be fulfilled but your probably think, what about Nightpaw? We will get to him sometime but not now. Emberpaw X Mistpaw will happen for all you Emberpaw X Mistpaw shippers out there. I'm also planning on killing off a few unimportant cats. Examples: Hareleap, Sandheart, Jayflight, Leopardpelt, etc. Foxfur will be really important later as well as Lionclaw, Brightlight and Lightshine. Badgerstripe could die off as well but I love him so he can stay. :3 If you wanna give me some plot ideas feel free to PM me! Soooo now what? One last thing! I probably won't post a chapter tomorrow. One is because it'll be Thanksgiving and I wanna spend my time with my family. Two is because I need a break. I've been working my butt off. Three is because for all of the people behind, I want them to try and catch up. That's all for now! See ya! :3 :3**


	32. Chapter 25: Fear and Fate

**I tried to get this out before Thanksgiving but it is too long which caused more work on it. So now it's out late. :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Mistpaw followed the older tom through the bushes. She skidded to a halt when he raised his tail. _Night patrol, Leopardpelt, Waterdrop and Shadowfang._ She thought. "Roll in the dirt, it'll hide your scent." The apprentice told. "But-" Mistpaw got interfered. "Do it or get caught!" Emberpaw told again, much more harsher. Mistpaw rolled in the dirt. Barely any dirt poked out from the snow but she and Emberpaw shared it. The patrol went back to camp. "Good, they left." Emberpaw said. "You know you could've done better but whatever, it wasn't that great, I'll give your dirt-rolling, scent-hiding skills and ways a decent." He said and bolted away. Mistpaw chased after him until they reached ThornClan borders.

"See that abounded Twoleg nest and Deathpath, that is where a newly made Clan lives." He said. "Wow! Who would live in that piece of crow-food?" Mistpaw asked. "Them." Emberpaw replied. "Say, how did you find his place?" Mistpaw asked. "Oh I went exploring once and heard cats talking, their scents were different so I stalked them and they said 'EmberClan' once." Emberpaw said. "Woah." Mistpaw mewed. "Wanna stalk their Clan?" Emberpaw asked. "Stalk their Clan?" Mistpaw repeated. "Yep!" Emberpaw purred. "I do-" Mistpaw got cut off. "Let's go!" Emberpaw meowed, bouncing off.

Mistpaw chased him through the the meadow, suddenly a figure tackled her, snarling at her. "Just a pity apprentice." It said in a deep voice. "Hi, I'm Mistpaw of OwlClan, I didn't mean to wander into your territory I'm very sorry but me and my friend were going over there." She said full of guilt and regret as she flicked her tail over to the abounded Deathpath. "What, going to EmberClan territory, they killed Thornstar and some elders for power." The ThornClan cat explained.

"Oh. I'm so sorry for your losses." Mistpaw hung her head. "Don't be." The warrior said. "Tell your friend to get off of their territory and go home, you and your friend just broke the warrior code, at least wait for a night patrol at the borders before entering our territory." The warrior said. "I promise I won't break it again." Mistpaw said. "I'll tell Redstar about this, you come with me, I promise no harm will be done to you or your Clan." The warrior said. "Come." The warrior bounded off. Mistpaw padded after the cat. "So what's your name?" Mistpaw asked. "Nightheart. The tom said. "Oh, cool name." Mistpaw said. "What's wrong?" Nightheart asked. "I had a brother named Nightpaw who drowned recently." Mistpaw explained. "I'm sorry for your loss." Nightheart said. "It's okay, my Clan is coping well."

They arrived. "Who is this?" A ginger tom with grey flecks hissed. _He looks like Dustpaw!_ "I found this OwlClan apprentice wandering on our territory. She has a friend who is on EmberClan territory." Nightheart explained. "It's almost dawn." A ginger cat said. "I know, Blazepelt, you should be a elder soon." Nightheart advised. "Tomorrow is my last day as a warrior but if I need too, i'll fight." Blazepelt, the ginger cat without flecks, padded away. "Since it is almost dawn, you can leave, find your friend before he dies." Redstar said. "Thank you." Mistpaw said, dipping her head and left. She ran to the death path and saw blood. "Emberpaw!" She whispered, he had a gash down his flank, a few bruises and nipped ears. She slid her nuzzle under his belly and picked him up until he was on her back. She speed-walked back to camp. "Mistpaw?" Emberpaw asked weakly, his eyes still shut. "Yes?" Mistpaw stopped padding. "Tell them a fox mistook us as it's kits. We tried escaping but I got hurt."

"Okay." Mistpaw said and padded once again. She saw Lionclaw and Jayflight guarding. "Mistpaw! Emberpaw!" Was the last thing she heard from them until she collapsed in tiredness.

"Hey! Sis! Are you alive?" She heard a soft, wise and familiar voice say. It was Blossompaw. "Hey, your alive!" Her sister said. "What in the-" Mistpaw got cut off by her mentor walking in. "Let her sleep, Blossompaw. I know she is your kin but she's tired." Brightlight said. "I'll tell her the news." Blossompaw sighed and left. "Littlepaw, Shellpaw and Rowanpaw are becoming warriors today. Today is the day that Beetail and Poppywing's kits becoming apprentices. You and Rainpaw will become warriors if you pass your assessment today." She said. "Oh." Mistpaw said. "You must attend the ceremony of me and Lionclaw's kits." Brightlight said. Suddenly, worry tackled her like Nightheart.

"What about Emberpaw?" She asked. "He can not attend his own ceremony today because of his gash." Brightlight's voice dropped into a sharp, low whisper. "Your still breathing because your lucky, StarClan hates him and not you." Brightlight hissed. Mistpaw shot up. "What!" She growled. At that moment she knew she was changing. She was alive still but Emberpaw, he was on the break of death.

"I refuse to accept his death!" Mistpaw snarled. "You must!" Brightlight snapped back, eyes slits. "After all he has done to me, after all he helped me through, I will not accept it!" Mistpaw spat. "What's going on here?" Dewstar was standing right at the entrance of the den. "Emberpaw can't make it through this, we should kill him off with Deathberries." Brightlight said. "No," Dewstar meowed. "We cannot do that, we will heal over time." Dewstar rasped. "Excuse me?" Brightlight mewed, sliding her claws out. Dewstar slid her claws out. "I am your leader and you do as I say, understand?" Dewstar warned.

Mistpaw couldn't just sit and watch this go on, anger bubbled inside her. "If StarClan hates Emberpaw he would be in the Dark Forest by now! But StarClan is spareing him to show their love!" Mistpaw burst. "Enough!" Dewstar declared in fury. "Brightlight, go away, the ceremony will be held later." Dewstar said, watching Brightlight leave. Mistpaw sighed.

"Are you hurt?" Dewstar asked calmly. "No." Mistpaw replied. "What happened last night?" The leader asked. "A fox mistook us as it's kits, Emberpaw got hurt while trying to escape." Mistpaw lied. "That fox must've been pretty powerful." Dewstar whispered. "Where is it?" Dewstar asked. "I just woke up in it's den, it was pretty dark so I don't know where." Mistpaw lied. "Okay, you get some more rest, do you need any prey." Dewstar offered. "I would like a vole please." Mistpaw said. "Okay." Dewstar said and trekked off.

A mouse-tail later the leader came back with a vole. "Here you go Mistpaw." Dewstar dropped the vole and scooted it towards her. "One last thing, is Brightlight going to get a punishment." Mistpaw wondered. "She will have a conversation with me later. I think the Clan is calming down." Dewstar said. "Thank you." Mistpaw said. The leader dipped her head and padded away.

* * *

Badger-tail's have passed. Mistpaw had slept enough. She got up. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!" Dewstar called. The cats huddled around each other. Mistpaw's heart raced. _I should've turned back._ She thought. She padded out.

Littlepaw raced out and nearly tripped over her paws. Rowanpaw and Shellpaw came after her, chins high, eyes shut, correct and delicate posture. The sun showered their pelts. Their furs were sleek, soft and silky. Their tufts were puffed out. Mistpaw bristled in amazement. She flexed her claws as they gently put each paw on the snow. Littlepaw was already waiting, bored. Rowanpaw and Shellpaw climbed Owlstone and sat down, curling their tail over their paws and dipping their heads.

"Today is the day three young apprentices are ready to become warriors. StarClan look down on these apprentices for they have trained hard to understand your code by heart." Dewstar called. Rainpaw and Blossompaw rushed to Mistpaw's side. Finchsong and Rosemoon poked their heads out of their dens to watch.

"Littlepaw, Shellpaw and Rowanpaw, do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and not betray your Clan?" Dewstar asked. "I do." Rowanpaw said, opening his eyes. "I do." Shellpaw said, opening his eyes. "I do!" Littlepaw purred. "then from this moment forward Littlepaw, you will be known as Littleheart! Rowanpaw you will be known as Rowanbird! Shellpaw you will be known as Shellwater!" Dewstar called. "Clan meeting dismissed." She finished. The three newly made warriors went to the camp entrance to do vigil.

* * *

"What name does Dewstar have in mind for me?" Emberpaw asked. "I have no clue." Mistpaw mewed. "I bet it'll be Emberfang or Emberclaw." Mistpaw meowed. "I want Embertalon, Emberfeather, Embercloud, Embersky, Emberleaf, Emberfern, Emberheart, Emberfur, Emberpelt, Emberleap or maybe the one I really want, Embersplash!" Emberpaw boasted. Mistpaw giggled. "You'll get the best name anycat could ask for." She smoothed and touched nuzzles with him. "I gotta go to sleep. You should get some rest like Blossompaw said." Mistpaw said, padding out. Little did she know. Mistpaw would probably never see his gaze again.

* * *

Dawn. The one word made her flinch. Dawn patrol. She got up before a few other cats. It was just her and Rainpaw in the den now. Poor them. She hated yesterday. After the ceremony, Foxfur and Badgerstripe boasted about drama. The type of gossip you ask? It was bulling. She didn't want to take excuses or listen to anymore rumors.

"Did you hear that a bee killed a kit once?" Leopardpelt boasted. "No way! Which Clan?" Badgerstripe replied. "CinderClan." Foxfur said. "Ha! Pity!" Lionclaw purred. "I know right!" Hareleap added. Mistpaw felt pathetic. _Have hope for a life, Mistpaw._ A wise but deep voice told her, it seemed calm despite the blabbering going on outside.


	33. Chapter 26: Twilight

Blood. It's all she could see. A pale figure stood in front of her, murmuring something so quietly, her ears could not hear it. "I... kill... Night..." Is all she could make out before it disappeared into ash. Smoke filled the air. She looked up, the disk covered the sun, clothing her in red light. Four. Flood. Fate. The words rang through her mind in her dream. It was a nightmare more like it. Fog clouded around her, mist did as well. A tabby of dust came out of some bushes. _Seedfall. I must be in the Dark Forest._ She thought. Blossompaw looked around but soon, the background faded and turned black. The face lit up. A light from the ground shown on the dusty cat's face. "Blossompaw." Seedfall hissed. "What." Blossompaw said, shaking a bit in fear. How did he know her name? "Lion, kill, Night." Seedfall growled. After these three words, Seedfall was gone. Blossompaw tried to catch the last of the red aura around him but she failed.

* * *

Blossompaw jolted up to a yowl. Thunder roared, rain poured and lightning flashed. Blood poured on the snow. A ginger tabby with white flecks was digging it's claws into Rosemoon. Rosemoon kicked them off. "Get off me!" Rosemoon protested. "I am Crooked..." The tabby said. A brown tabby with gray flecks overlapping black stripes leaped onto Rosemoon. Blossompaw unsheathed her claws but blinked, hoping it was a dream but it wasn't. It was real. Rosemoon toppled out of the den before a loud hiss rumbled the camp. the tabbies looked at Owlstone to see Dewstar watching.

* * *

It was sun-high. The tabbies were prisoners until they confessed why they were there. Rosemoon had a few cuts and scars here and there but Blossompaw and Finchsong took care of it. "Hey Blossompaw." Finchsong grunted with borage leaves in his jaws. "Yeah?" The apprentice asked. "I heard Birdflight has a thorn in his paw. Can you take care of it for me?" He asked. "Oh, yeah sure!" Blossompaw said, sneaking her nuzzle in the hole in the stone den's walls to grasp some dock leaves. She next grabbed some cobwebs and chervil. She went to the elders den and dropped the herbs. "Don't touch them." She said and padded off.

She grabbed some moss and dipped it in a small pool at the back right corner of the den. She carried it to the herbs and dropped it next to it. She licked Birdflight's pad until she found the edges, she pulled on the thorn until it came out. She spat the thorn far from camp. "Yeah!" She cheered. She got the wet moss and soaked up all the blood and pus coming from the injury. She set the moss down and got the dock leaves and chervil. She chewed them into a pulp and spat it onto the paw. She rubbed until it was on all of the paw. "Last thing." She smoothed. She got the cobwebs and places them over the liquid. Finchsong came out with one or two catchweed. "Do you need any?" He asked. "No i'm done, he just needs to go to the medicine den for four days and he should be good." Blossompaw replied.

"Great to hear." Finchsong smiled. "I gave Poppywing some borage leaves to help her milk flow for her kits." Finchsong said. "Oh. Shouldn't they become apprentices today?" Blossompaw asked. Finchsong nodded. "At dusk, Poppywing, Lionclaw and Dewstar set the time up." Finchsong said. "Enough talking, more working." Blossompaw finished the chat. Finchsong nodded. He flicked his tail and went into the medicine den, followed by Birdflight and Blossompaw. "Father." Rosemoon greeted. "Rosemoon." Birdflight greeted back as they nuzzled. "My have you grown?" He wondered. "Yes." Rosemoon replied. "I miss you as a kit and apprentice." Birdflight smiled. "I know." Rosemoon said. "So how have you been after those rogue came and attacked you?" Birdflight asked. "Fine but you should be resting." Rosemoon replied, a bit of dismay in her voice. Birdflight nodded and followed Blossompaw to a moss bed.

"Hey Blossompaw," Finchsong asked. "Yes?" Blossompaw grumbled. _Will I ever get a break?_ She thought. "I need you to get more moss for me. I discovered Berrykit has whitecough." Finchsong said with distress. "Sure!" Blossompaw meowed, going from tired to determined. "Poppywing is concerned so she wants him in here as soon as possible." Finchsong mewed. Blossompaw nodded and headed off. Waterdrop and Shadowfang were guarding. "Where are you going?" Shadowfang asked. "I got to collect some moss for the medicine den." She said. "Go ahead." Waterdrop said, flicking her whiskers. Blossompaw flicked her ears. "Thanks."

She flexed her claws as the two cats dipped their heads.

* * *

She got back and dropped the wad of moss down next to Finchsong's paws. The older cat picked it up and slid it into the correct hole. "I'm gonna go and look at Birdflight's paw." She said, out of the glimpse of her eyes, she saw Greypaw and Dustpaw dash to the elders den. "Tell us how OwlClan was made!" Dustpaw exclaimed. "Be nice." Greypaw whispered in shyness. _When Greypaw was a kit she was hyper but now she is shy? She must be hiding something. Would a shy cat run. Maybe._ Blossompaw thought.

"Go!" Finchsong's screech snapped her to the real world again. "Okay sorry, lost in thought." Blossompaw said and padded out. "Well, it all started in the good 'ol days of my great young life, I was only a kit like you." Brokenheart said. "I was left behind by my mother so I traveled far and wide, seeking safety." He rasped in a hoarse voice. "I suddenly found a group of rogue. I tried hiding from them 'till they saw me." He continued as Blossompaw entered the den. "They told me they were in need of more cats to form their Clan so I joined 'em." The elder took a break. "This is like working out on fixin' 'em dens." The elder told. The other cats started laughing. "Good one." Ashmist said. "Great story so far Brokenheart, can we continue?" Dustpaw asked. "Sure." The elder said. "Yes!" Greypaw purred. "After I joined 'em I earned the name Brokenkit." The elder meowed.

"A half moon later I became Brokenpaw." The elder mewed. "The leader name Owlstar gave me my warrior name, Brokenheart since I told him the story of my life." He explained. "I lived out my days until now." He told. "The end." He added. "That's it?" Greypaw exclaimed. "Why were you abounded?" Dustpaw asked. "Yeah." Greypaw said. "I don't know." Brokenheart replied. "Well that's the end." Dustpaw mumbled. "I heard that murmur." Brokenheart said. The kits dipped their heads in thanks. They both said thank you. Brokenheart smiled as they left.

A silky black cat entered camp, and to it's surprise, Badgerstripe and Foxfur pinned it down as Dewstar padded over. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Jagged, I have come to find my kin." The tom said, blue eyes shining. "Are these tabbies your kin?" Dewstar wondered. "Crooked! Ragged!" The tom named Jagged exclaimed. "I will free them on one rule." Dewstar said. "Don't wander into our territory again." She said sternly. The tom nodded. Foxfur and Badgerstripe let go. Shadowfang and Lionclaw went to the prisoners den and guided the tabbies out. Leopardpelt and Oakstream behind them. Jayflight, Rowanbird and Shellwater all padded over by the black tom. The OwlClan toms let the three cats go. Dewstar watching. "Lionclaw, Shadowfang, Leopardpelt and Jayflight, you four go follow them." The toms nodded and went to the entrance of camp.

"Leopardpelt, when you come back, come to my den to speak with me." She said. "Yes." The old warrior said. "Lionclaw, report to me the news after I speak with Leopardpelt, your brother." Dewstar said.

* * *

The cats came back. Blossompaw scented the scent of them. Leoaprdpelt halted his kin with a raise of his tail. Lionclaw rolled his eyes and went to check on his mate. _A second litter. Oh my._ Blossompaw joked in her head.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!" Poppywing guided her kits out of the nursery. "Mistykit!" Berrykit called. Honeykit scrabbed onto Owlstone. Dawnkit and Duskkit followed their mother. "These kits are ready to become apprentices!" Dewstar called as Berrykit, Duskkit and Dawnkit scrabbled up.

 _Look's like Dewstar isn't waiting much longer._ Blossompaw thought. "Dawnkit, you will be known as Dawnpaw until you recieve your warrior name! Dawnpaw, your mentor will be Jayflight." She said. "Duskkit, you will be known as Duskpaw until you recieve your warrior name! Duskpaw, your mentor will be Leopardpelt." She told. "Honeykit, you will be known as Honeypaw until you recieve your warrior name! Honeypaw, your mentor will be Waterdrop! Berrykit, you will be known as Berrypaw until you recive your warrior name, your mentor will be Lightshine!" She said, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. "Mistykit, you will be known as Mistypaw until you recieve your warrior name. Mistypaw, your mentor will be Sandheart!" She purred. "Clan meeting dismissed." She rasped.

* * *

A moon passed. Brightlight couldn't sleep so Blossompaw was assigned to watch her all night. She hated it but if it was about her fellow Clanmate she would take care of them without bickering at all. She trekked over the snow. Ice thorns (icicles) danggled from the top of the entrance to the nursery. The brambles rustled as she entered. "Oh, kit-check, kitting, what?" Brightlight asked. "No kitting, no kit-check." Blossompaw said and sighed. "You had kits before, you shouldn't be afraid." Blossompaw said.

"I know." The queen sighed. It was only a matter of time before... "Blossompaw!" Brightlight screeched. Lionclaw woke up and instantly ran to the nursery and shoved Blossompaw away. "Hey!" Blossompaw stumbled over her word as she almost tripped. Finchsong jolted up. "Blossompaw, follow me!" He called, running to the kitting she-cat.

BIRTH WARNING BELOW PEOPLE BEWARE!

The first kit was already out and the second one was coming. "The kits are coming too fast. He need borage leaves and a twig." Finchsong said. Brightlight yowled. Blossompaw saw her unsheathe her pure white and clear claws. The second one plopped out. Blood spilling all over the moss in Brightlight's nest.

Blossompaw nodded and ran to the medicine den, she grabbed a stick. She raced back and gave the branch to Brightlight. The young queen gladly took it and bit down on it. "Lionclaw, comfort your mate, I'm going to grab some moss and wet it in water to keep Brightlight cool." Finchsong said. The deputy nodded. "Blossompaw, I'll grab the borage leaves. Take the kits and gently nip open their sacs so they can breathe, lick their fur the wrong way to keep them warm." He said and ran off.

Blossompaw nipped the first kit's sac open and did the same with the second one. She licked their pelts the wrong way and handed them to Lionclaw. The third one was coming at this point. Finchsong came back with wet moss and put it on the kitting queen's head. Finchsong set down the borage leaves until the third kit came out. Finchsong nipped the kit's sac open and groomed it the wrong way. He gave the borage leaves to Brightlight.

END OF BIRTH WARNING!

"You did well Blossompaw, the kits are good and healthy, you did great." Finchsong praised as the padded away.

A white kit lay next to a gray one. A brown tabby one was next to the gray one. "Let's name the white one Cloverkit." Lionclaw said and touched nuzzles with one of his sons. "This one should be named Cherrykit." Brightlight said, touching nuzzles with her son. "The gray one should be named Sagekit." Brightlight and Lionclaw said. They touched nuzzles with Sagekit. They purred happily. Brightlight looked at them and the holes through for the brambles. "StarClan please make them live." She whispered and thought of Emberpaw.


	34. Map Of The Territories

**Check back regularly to see it updated.** (This is for Clans ONLY!)

 _OwlClan:_ OwlClan territory is in a lush green forest with many trees, ferns, thickets, bushes, bracken, brambles, flowers, etc. All of it's plants help to make the undergrowth seem peaceful. Later it splits into a field that used to be Mice Fields but ThornClan took it after moons with no scent of OwlClan in it. If any scent was there, it would be very stale or covered in ThornClan's. It has been days, seasons since then. A forest is covered in OwlClan's scent and guess what? It's right by camp. The OwlClan cats use it for hunting and training.

 _ThornClan:_ ThornClan territory is right next to OwlClan's so tensions at borders are high. The meadow is a yellow-green color with long grasses and no trees. No flowers, etc is on this field. The field is large and the camp is small. The large part of the meadow is for hunting and training while the small part is camp. As said above, this used to be Mice Fields but turned into the lovely ThornClan you know today.

 _CinderClan:_ CinderClan is right by ThornClan and OwlClan. They have a nice valley as usual but one thing is cool about this valley. It used to be Vole Valley! Some trees and bushs and rocks lay by the camp entrance and around the valley, making it a bit safe to inhabit. Few ferns lay there too.

 _EmberClan:_ They live in a abound Twoleg place. The Twoleg place has cobwebs and moss all over it, even some herbs sprouting from it's sides. Mostly yarrow and catmint, bits of hawkweed, dock leaves and borage leaves are by the old Deathpath. The Deathpath has cracks in it.

 _The Mudplace:_ Every time it rains before cats go to war, sometimes they will do here to cover their scent. it is wonderful for ambushes and raids.

 _Dirt Pile:_ When cats want to go and mess around for a bit, they come here and roll in the dirt. It hides their scents a bit but not as much as mud does!

 _Mooncreek:_ The Mooncreek has a long story in which, we will get in depth in a upcoming chapter called 'The Mooncreek's Tale'. the Mooncreek is like the Moonstone or the Moonpool but a creek. It was going to be a waterfall, tree or a flower. Those ideas could come later i'm not sure but it can do these things:

1\. Give youth to the cats- This means, if a elder wants to become a warrior, they must go to the Mooncreek and ask StarClan for youth. If StarClan gives the elder youth, they will become 12 moons of age again but, it can only be done once in a elder's life. Keep in mind, the elder must ask the leader if it is okay and must have a good reason to get youth.

2\. Gives lives- As you know, the Moonpool and Moonstone gives lives to deputies. The name says it all.

3\. Lets StarClan give prophecies, etc- What I mean by 'etc' is like dreams, omens, and messages, signs, let medicine cats see them, blah blah blah. Omens are short things expressing what StarClan thinks of a cat. Take Thistleclaw for example: 'A thistle has thorns as sharp as claws, don't let Whitekit get hurt by them.' (Omen from Warriors Wiki, Omens and Prophecies) Omens mean, warning a cat of danger, untrustworthy cats, trustworthy cats, etc. Prophecies are like: 'Fire alone will save the Clan'. Prophecies are something that will happen. Dreams say it all. It's just dreams. Messages and signs are basically omens but signs are like, falling trees, etc. messages are like like whispers of StarClan in cat's ears. Letting medicine cats see them says it all. Note that only medicine cats can see StarClan out of dreams.


	35. Note 7!

I'm so sorry the next chapter is taking over a week, my goal for it is 3,000 words. I am still working on it and I guarantee there will no spelling errors at all so you can read freely. This goal is out of my comfort zone so that is reason number one why this chapter is taking so long. Anyways, i'm so sorry for and trouble. I just wanted to let you know that it is in the works. Please have patience. I also am struggling with school and I have a cold. Milk and Whoppers are like right next to the mouse. Anyways before I fling myself to Mount Everest, I just want to tell you again that I am, struggling in school, have a cold and the 3,000 word goal is out of my comfort zone. I'm trying to go the 3,000 then go back down and up on words in a pattern like Rainpaw, Mistpaw and Blossompaw's. Sorry for any trouble just have patience please. Thank you.

Thanks again, TheNerdyOwl


	36. Chapter 27: Sunlight

**This chapter is long. Like, really long, about 5 minutes. Anyways, the ending plot is xMysticWolfx approved. Like my beds, in which, are accepted and agreed by cats. *mlg dank meme music* THAT'S RIGHT! Everything belongs to cats. Anyways, my cold is gone, weekends are here, freezing storm here in USA so my power could shut off, goal is reached and yeah. 3,167 characters. Enjoy! Please review if you have anything to say like: Improving, just a fun review, etc. Too shy? PM me! I read all my PMs whenever I can so please don't spam. If you do spam, I will shut off PMs. Again, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't wait for Sagekit, Cherrykit and Cloverkit to grow up!" Rainpaw boasted. "I can't wait!" Mistypaw meowed. "Pfft." Berrypaw said. "Rude." Honeypaw whispered. "Don't say that!" Dawnpaw growled. "Wasn't me!" Duskpaw hissed. "Anyways, What will their warrior names be?" Mistpaw asked. "No ideas." Dustpaw said. "Maybe Clovertail, Cherrywhisker and Sageheart!" Greypaw mewed.

Blossompaw came over to the group, Emberpaw leaning his good flank on her side. (His bad flank is on your right, he is leaning his left flank on Blossompaw's side) "Emberpaw?" Rainpaw questioned.

"Yeah, mouse-brain here..." Emberpaw said. "Don't say that, Emberpaw!" Blossompaw said. "Try sitting down!" She exclaimed in joy. "No!" Emberpaw refused back. The tom parted away from Blossompaw and toppled over on the snow. "Your back right leg will be useless if you don't train it to move again." She warned. Emberpaw got up, still wobbling. Emberpaw just toppled over and got up, he padded away, still a bit wobbly. "He's still rusty." Blossompaw exclaimed and padded after the white-golden-and-pale tom.

* * *

It was the next day, Rainpaw was on the night patrol. She heard bushes rattle and saw a long tail enter it. She tilted her head. "Hey-" She got cut off. "Just a snake maybe." Her mentor said.

A howl rang out from the trees. Rainpaw dashed with her mentor and saw four kits laying there. Foxfur picked up one. Rainpaw repeated, guessing it was okay. She padded along side her mentor. The dropped the kits at camp and left to get the other two. They dropped the kits in camp. Dewstar woke up and examined the kits "Two toms and two she-cats. They are ThornClan kits." She said. "Why would ThornClan abounded kits?" Foxfur asked.

"I don't know but tomorrow is the Gathering we can ask Thornstar there." (They think Thornstar is alive but he is dead, as stated in the last chapter by Nightheart) One kit had hazel eyes and was pure black. One kit was dark ginger with green eyes. One was black with dark ginger stripes and blue eyes. One was dark ginger with black flecks and amber eyes.

"I'm Applekit!" The one with green eyes meowed. "I'm Shadekit." The one with hazel eyes mewed. "I'm Leafkit!" The one with blue eyes said. "I'm Sparkkit!" The one with amber eyes purred. "Oh." Foxfur said at the name 'Sparkkit'. Rainpaw just went to her den. She honestly hated the names Brightlight and Lionclaw chose for their kits. She hated the names 'Sparkkit' and 'Applekit'.

* * *

Rainpaw stretched. Fear pulsed in her blood. Tonight was the gathering. She had slept until sun-high. She heard whispers. "Why would ThornClan abound kits?" One cat said. "Never know, maybe tonight we will find out, if we don't we will ask the kits." One answered. "Ask the kits," One said in a puzzled tone. "Don't you think their parents lied to them?" One said. The other sighed. "Possibly not." He hissed. "Don't growl at me!" The other said. A silence broke them from their talk for a lot of heart-beats. "Right." The other admitted in a mumble. "We will ask ThornClan, if they do not tell them, we will ask the kits, go patrol, Foxfur." The cat said, whiskers twitching. _The second cat must be Dewstar, she must have been the one to come up with the idea, Foxfur must have been the one to disagree._ The almost-ready-to-be-a-warrior apprentice thought.

"Rainpaw!" A tom purred from behind her, making her pelt bristle like thistles. "Yes?" She asked after taking a deep breath in and then out. He fur flattened when she turned around to see Dustpaw there. "Last night I heard Foxfur talking about you and Mistpaw taking your assessments together!" He partly screeched and partly whispered. "Why are you excited about it?" The older apprentice asked. The tom twitched his ears and lashed his tail. "I'm proud of you." He said, calm for once. "Thanks." Rainpaw said, trying tom keep him relaxed. But Dustpaw's settled feeling was washed away no matter how much and how hard Rainpaw tried to keep it stable. "Eeek!" He said, bouncing away.

"Great StarClan." She sighed. "Rainpaw stop gossiping and come on! We have border patrols, training, hunting and assessments with Mistpaw today!" Foxfur called from the brambly exit to camp. "Fine." She grumbled. Lionclaw, Birchfrost, Oakstream and Mistpaw were there.

* * *

Rainpaw made a large leap across a log. "I did it!" She purred. "Nicely done now walk." Foxfur seemed stern lately, maybe he was nervous about the kits. A fresh waft of ThornClan's scent brushed her nose. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "ThornClan!" She said, seeing a dusty brown cat, ginger cat and pale cat stalking them. "Your name should be Raineyes for how good you see!" Mistpaw joked. "No how about Hawkeyes!" Lionclaw teased. Rainpaw giggled a bit. "I like the name Rainpaw better, thank you." She mewed. "Oh Mistpaw." Birchfrost meowed, curling her tail around her apprentice. Oakstream narrowed his eyes on them. "I'm watching them, shut up." He whispered.

"That's called stalking." Mistpaw pointed out. "What are you doing so close to the border?" The three rival Clan cats walked up. "We can be here as much as we want, we are still on _our_ territory." Lionclaw stated. "At least move farther from the border." The ginger one hissed. "No time for growling at these bird-eaters." The pale one said. At this point, Rainpaw wanted to leap out at them as much as Mistpaw did, in which, Mistpaw was a claw-length away from the border. "Mistpaw step away. They can easily claw you." Birchfrost warned. Oakstream was growling. Lionclaw looked at them. "You do know your our ally, right?" He asked. "That was in leaf-fall." The dusty one pointed out. "No matter how many seasons ago we became allies, we will _always_ be allies!" Rainpaw hissed.

"Let us mark out border so no more trouble will be caused." Lionclaw stated. "You started it!" Mistpaw protested. "No Mistpaw, quiet, let Lionclaw handle it." Birchfrost said. "Rainpaw, a apprentice of ours is right. The sooner the better." He explained. The ThornClan patrol nodded. "We will be out of your way shortly, we have to mark ours first." They three ThornClan cats said, splitting up and rubbing against trees, rocks and ferns. Rainpaw remembered how she laughed and chuckled a bit earlier.

The ThornClan cats left. Something odd with ThornClan was going on, abounding kits, littler patrols, tiny pieces of prey everywhere and smaller bellies of the cats, was ThronClan starving?

Afterwards, they traveled to small, well sheltered forest clearing. It was small enough to fit the patrol in it. "Alright Rainpaw." Foxfur began. "You are going to train with Mistpaw today." He mewed. "That's right." Birchfrost meowed. "Follow my lead!" Foxfur said, making Rainpaw and Mistpaw jolt. Foxfur toppled over Birchfrost and pinned her down, he grabbed her shoulders with his paws and flung her into a bush. "Now you try Rainpaw, do it on Mistpaw, no claws and no fangs." Foxfur told. _Paws, no teeth._ Rainpaw thought.

Mistpaw nodded to tell Rainpaw everything would be fine. "Okay." Rainpaw said before launching herself on Mistpaw and pinned her down, grabbing her shoulders, Rainpaw flew Mistpaw into a bush. "Awesome!" Mistpaw said. "Mistpaw, try it on Rainpaw." Birchfrost said. Mistpaw launched herself on Rainpaw, toppling her over and pinning her down. Rainpaw felt Mistpaw grab her shoulders. She was ready to be flown into a bush. Mistpaw lifted her kin up and threw her into the bush. "Thorns!" Rainpaw screeched, coming out of the bush with thorns.

"There we go." Foxfur was clearly pleased with how successful the training went. "That is called the distraction move, if you make them go into a rock, tree or brambles, they will possibly get distracted." Lionclaw said. "I learned it." He said. "Wow!" Mistpaw exclaimed. "Woah." Rainpaw mumbled. Foxfur came over and pulled out one thorn, spitting them back into the bush. He did this with all thorns until she was clean of any. "Let's hunt now and then go back to camp for a bit before doing our assessments.

* * *

Rainpaw pounced the mouse. "That's the last of it. Let's go drop off our prey, relax then do your assessments." Lionclaw said. The cats padded back to camp. Mistpaw caught two voles while Foxfur caught three birds. Lionclaw was watching with Birchfrost so they didn't catch anything. Rainpaw only caught a mouse. It was a pity sight for her mentor but Rainpaw was thankful she even caught something.

The patrol was silent. The forest was quiet. No birdsong came. Sad.

Ivy and moss climbed up the trees, leaves blew in the soft, slow breeze. Rainpaw's paws were freezing. It wasn't even near New-leaf. She sighed. Wind brushed her pelt. Her sister was nearly blown away by a strong waft of air sliding by her fur.

Rainpaw followed the ground as it sloped down a bit then up, brambles brushed her back as the cats entered camp. It was buzzing with cats. Pinebreeze and Oakstream were sharing a sparrow. Leopardpelt was eating a crow. Mistypaw and Berrypaw were taking a raven to the elders. Duskpaw, Dawnpaw and Honeypaw were was being checked on by Blossompaw. Finchsong was sorting herbs while Rosemoon was checking Birdflight's paw. Birdflight had a vole with him. Rainpaw dropped her mouse on the pile. Mistpaw dropped her voles. Foxfur dropped his birds. Greypaw and Dustpaw were sharing a mouse.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting." Dewstar called. The cats hurried to their leader, finishing what they were doing quickly. Rainpaw padded by Honeypaw, Duskpaw and Dawnpaw. "Did you pass your assessment?" Honeypaw asked. "We haven't done it yet." Rainpaw said. "Oh." Dawnpaw said.

"Don't worry, Rainpaw!" Duskpaw purred. "I won't." Rainpaw meowed. "Listen!" Lionclaw called. "Sorry." The apprentices mewed. "As we all now, we are going to the Gathering tonight, all apprentices and warriors will be going. Elders, queens, and kits will stay behind. Rosemoon will stay here to watch them. Finchsong and Blossompaw are coming as well. Let's go." Dewstar said, leaping down from Owlstone. "Clan meeting dismissed." She finished.

* * *

Rainpaw trekked over the snow, Berrypaw was boasting to Mistypaw about this giant mouse he caught and gave to Greypaw and Dustpaw. The frost froze her paws like ice, she was at camp for a heart-beat. Stress and pressure covered her like a flood. She flexed her claws. The ground sloped upwards until they saw silhouettes of cats.

She gulped as the climbed the hill. Scents of CinderClan and ThornClan entered her nose. She saw silhouettes of cats trekked up from the back of the hill. CinderClan usually trekked up the right side of the hill and ThornClan on the left while OwlClan went straight and was there at the Gathering. A dark gray face shown, the cat flicked his tail and many cats went in all directions but not backwards. Emberpaw crouched behind Rainpaw at the sight of this cat. The dark cat's eyes blazed like fire, his eyes were amber as flames and ember.

The cat padded to a stump by Nettlestar. A ginger tom with gray flecks sat on the second stump. Dewstar following. The leaders chatted.

Rainpaw rolled her eyes. "Emberpaw go and chat or something, Berrypaw and Honeypaw are over there." She meowed, flicking her tail to the left. Emberpaw crawled his way over to them and shivered. _What's up with him? Well it is his first Gathering after all._ She thought. She found Greypaw, Mistypaw and Dustpaw talking to Duskpaw and Dawnpaw. She padded over to them. "That apprentice was so rude." Greypaw said. Duskpaw, Dustpaw and Dawnpaw nodded. "Honestly, that apprentice needs to learn to be more nice to the most pretty cat here." Mistypaw said, flicking her whiskers. Rainpaw twitched her ears. "What was his or her name?" Rainpaw wondered.

"I don't know." Mistpaw had walked up to the crowd. "It was Darkpaw." Blossompaw mewed. Rainpaw was scared a bit but didn't care.

"Attention!" Dewstar called in a screech. The cats looked up. "Today is the day I report, warrior ceremonies and a birth. Littlepaw, Shellpaw and Rowanpaw have become warriors named Rowanbird, Littleheart and Shellwater. Brightlight has given birth to three kits, Cloverkit, Cherrykit and Sagekit. She has raised Shellwater, Rowanbird, Emberpaw and Littleheart well and now she is taking on her second litter." Dewstar yowled. "ThornClan would like to announce a few deaths and a birth." The leader of ThornClan went on.

"A Clan of cats named EmberClan have invaded our camp. They killed two elders and Thornstar, may you rest in peace. Our elder's names were Longfur and Mousepelt." he went on. "I am Redstar, the new leader of ThornClan. Thornstar was a nice leader. Our elders were very wise." Redstar told. "Moving on, Blazepelt became mates with Darkfire and went to be a elder. She later had three kits, Reedkit, Goosekit ad Shadowkit." He said.

"CinderClan has appointed a warrior named Grassclaw as deputy. We have also had our medicine cat apprentice become a full medicine cat of CinderClan. We also had three apprentices become warriors, that is all." Nettlestar said.

"I am Emberstar, the leader of EmberClan, I have to warn you of something, ThornClan," Emberstar purred lowly. Redstar was leaning at the edge of his stump, ears perked. Dewstar and Nettlestar supported him. "I might launch another attack so be ready, be thankful i'm warning you." The gray leader growled. "I am grateful, very, i may need to ask you something next Gathering." Redstar hissed lowly at the end of his sentence. "Gathering dismissed!" The leaders said.

* * *

Rainpaw entered camp to busyness. _Really?_ She thought, she was freezing and grumpy. She saw Blossompaw take Cloverkit out of the nursery and put into a moss bed. Brightlight was in the moss bed with her other kits. _What in StarClan is going on?_ She thought, padding to the apprentices den. She got a glimpse of Mistypaw trying to enter the medicine den but Rosemoon shooed her away.

When Mistypaw entered the apprentices den, Mistpaw asked what happened. "Cloverkit has greencough and so does Cherrykit. Sagekit is particularly starving so she needs to nurse. Things are crazy all because we left for the Gathering." Mistypaw reported, dismay in her voice. "It's not our fault." Rainpaw admitted. "I think StarClan hates us." Mistypaw admitted doubtfully. "No way!" Mistpaw burst. "Hush up, apprentices." A silhouette of a warrior passed by.

 _Foxfur is always wanting all of the Clan to shut up and the most serious situations._ She thought. A life was in danger, she had to risk hers to give that kit a chance at life.

She curled up, Duskpaw, Berrypaw, Honeypaw, Dawnpaw, Greypaw and Dustpaw were asleep already. Mistypaw was just falling asleep and Mistpaw stayed awake. Mistpaw was probably haunted that two kits were covered by greencough like a flood. Grief loomed over Rainpaw, she hated seeing her kin in pain. She would cry in sorrow, sadness, anger and depression to StarClan if they let her kin die, just like Nightpaw. _Knowing that becoming a warrior tomorrow makes it worse, it's not fair._ She thought. _He will be a StarClan warrior though._ She thought, trying to fight the tears. Rainpaw was overshadowed in shade of fear. She was worried and scared. This was a dreadful feeling and emotion.

She sobbed silently and quietly. She shut her eyes and sniffled.

* * *

A starry forest was under her paws, she shifted backwards and looked up. A ginger tom with black stripes stood in front of her. "Please don't harm me! I'm innocent." She reasoned. her pleading and begging seemed to make a purr rumble from the tom's throat. A smile spread across his face. "No, Rainpaw, I sensed your fear for me, I am Tigerstripe, a warrior who died in the war with CinderClan. My mate is Lightshine, a few of our kits remain alive, Badgerstripe, your mentor, Foxfur, Finchsong and Poppywing. I am here with my two dead kits, Mosspelt and Willowheart. We are here to tell you something." He introduced. "I heard about you from Ashmist!" Rainpaw exclaimed, elder stories running through her mind like a hare dashing away from a cat.

"Yes." Mosspelt mewed. "The sunlight will fade and water will clash with cats, taking lives." Willowheart said. "Tell Dewstar this message and help make OwlClan safe from the waves and splashing of lives." Tigerstripe said. "Wait!" She called. "Yes?" Willowheart asked. "How do you know who I am?" Rainpaw wondered. "We watched you grow." Mosspelt said. "Oh." Rainpaw meowed. "Why should I deliver this message to Dewstar?" Rainpaw wondered. "Because it is _very_ important." Willowheart said. "if you don't your Clan will die. this is serious, lives from OwlClan will be torn and ripped apart and away from cats we love and-" Mosspelt explained in tears. _Nightpaw probably._ Rainpaw thought.

She shifted forward. "Tell Oakstream I love him." A whisper sounded in her ears, she was unable to figure out who's voice it was. "Enough!" Tigerstripe yowled as Rainpaw faded.

* * *

 _There will be four who will dry the flood..._

* * *

 **Ooooooooooooh! What will happen next? (best cliffhanger 2016) Q &A TIME IS HERE! At the end of every chapter i will have a fun question for you to answer with your own opinion and guesses. This is to get a connection with my readers more so yeah. My and my pal, xMysticWolfx do this all the time. Now at the beginning of chapters I will put some opinions by you people with my reply instead of PMing 100 people every day. XD Here you go!** **the reason why Rainpaw and Mistpaw didn't take their assesments was because time was being rushed and I just skipped it for fun.**

 **Q: Will Cloverkit die with Cherrykit, or just Cloverkit or just Cherrykit or none, explain something! Be creative and go crazy on this! It was made for it!**

 **Bye! ~TheNerdyOwl**


	37. Chapter 28: Moonlight

**I know this one is short but I feel bad for all the people leaning on their computer screens waiting forever to see the next chapter so here it is! Moonlight. Enjoy! Next few chapters will be longer but yeah. Got no replies in Sunlight. Rip.**

* * *

Mistpaw shook her pelt from moss that stuck to her fur. She looked around. She carried the moss to camp. She entered the medicine den. Cloverkit coughed along with Cherrykit. She dropped the moss. Blossompaw was at her side. Her kin had catmint in her jaws. She dropped the herbs and sorted it from the moss. She wet the moss in a pool of water by a stump with cobwebs and poppy seeds on it. She gave the moss to the two kits and some catmint. Mistpaw watched until Finchsong shooed her away.

Her paws were tired and she was about to take her assessment. Rainpaw burst into camp, eyes wide, her kin bounced around saying, "I did it by a claw-length!"

"Did what?" Mistpaw asked. "Pass!" Rainpaw squeaked. Before Mistpaw could cheer out, a squeal sounded from the nursery. Applekit. "Rainpaw your scaring the kits stop!" Blossompaw spat from the medicine den. "Sorry." Rainpaw send. "Now my paws are numb. I'm going to tell Dustpaw and Greypaw." Rainpaw boasted. "Hey Blossompaw, I need to talk to you." Mistpaw said, entering the den. Coughing sounded from the elders den. "Ugh! Who was with the elders?" Brightlight snarled. "Me." Cloverkit admitted. Mistpaw smiled. _Soon he'll close his eyes and become a starry warrior..._ She thought. Why would StarClan let this happen. Her belly turned. Shortly it would spread like hares running away from a cat.

"I got this strange vision once. It was about Owlstar appearing and saying 'have hope for a life.'" She said. "Weird. I had it too!" Blossompaw replied. "That is so awkward." Mistpaw trailed off. "What is StarClan trying to say?" Blossompaw wondered. Mistpaw could sense that she was getting serious.

* * *

In StarClan...

"Tigerstripe. Do you think Rainpaw understands?" Owlstar asked. "Yes. I made it clear for her to understand." He mewed. "There you are father!" Mosspelt was running to Tigerstripe. "I found something and it is not acceptable." Mosspelt meowed. "What?" Tigerstripe roared. Owlstar's starry tail blocked Tigertstripe from getting close to Mosspelt. "No Tigerstripe. Star is watching." Owlstar's sharp senses kicked in.

"Yes Owlstar." Tigerstripe said, calming down. "Follow me." Mosspelt said as Owlstar moved his tail. Tigerstripe and Owlstar followed Mosspelt. they stopped by the Watching Waterfall, A waterfall where StarClan watch's the Clans. Tigerstripe touched the water and the vision rippled, it some who zoomed in. He touched a stone by the water. They could hear the Clan.

"They are talking about the visions you sent to them." Mosspelt said. "What?" Tigerstripe snapped. "Relax and settle down, i'm sure it is out of curiosity." Owlstar reasoned. With a beckon of Tigerstipe's tail he left, storming away in anger. It was only Owlstar and Mosspelt now. "What should we send them?" Owlstar asked. "We can't send them something, we sent them enough, let's wait until they piece the prophecy together more." Mosspelt purred. "No. I am visiting Lionclaw." A cat said. Owlstar and Mosspelt spun around to see Beetail. "Sure Beetail but don't spill anything about the prophecy." Owlstar said. Beetail nodded and dipped his head into the water. He faded slowly.

Beetail saw Lionclaw in the forest, beating a kit. Sagekit. "Now you listen to me! Never sneak into Dewstar's den again! Ever! You heard about the prophecy and mustn't tell anybody! Understand?" The deputy was towering over Sagekit and exclaiming words. "Y-yes, Lion-lionclaw." Sagekit whimpered, pressing herself to the ground. Beetail flew to Sagekit and pressed against her flank. "Your okay, Sagekit." He whispered in a echo. Sagekit's eyes widen. Lionclaw tackled Sagekit and loomed over her. "Promise?" He asked.

"Yes." Sagekit said, dipping her head. Lionclaw grabbed Sagekit and left the training and hunting clearing. Snow crunching under his paws. Beetail smiled but it quickly turned into a frown. "Poor Sagekit, she doesn't understand." He sighed. He teleported to StarClan. "Sagekit got abused by Lionclaw because she accidentally heard the prophecy."

* * *

"So if we have hope for a life what will happen?" Blossompaw asked. "I don't know." Mistpaw said. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!" Dewstar called. Cats gathered around. Dustpaw and Greypaw eagerly gathered around. Waterdrop following them. "We have one new elder and three ceremonies." Dewstar started. "Leopardpelt has deicded to be a elder. He will teach kits and apprentices about wise stories of his past. He will also bury dead bodies of lives we lost." Dewstar said.

"Foxfur and Birchfrost have told me how well Rainpaw and Mistpaw did in their assessments. I know it is time for them to be warriors!" Dewstar purred. Cheers and joyful meows rose from the cats. Beams of happiness warmed Mistpaw. Rays of pride gave her all the courage she needed.

"Mistpaw and Rainpaw, please step forward." Dewstar mewed. The two apprentices climbed up Owlstone and smiled. "Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and not betray your Clan?" Dewstar asked. "I do." Rainpaw dipped her head. "Rainpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Rainfall!" Dewstar told. Rainfall stepped down.

"Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and not betray your Clan?" Dewstar wondered. "I do." Mistpaw smiled. "Mistpaw, from this moment forward and oh will be known as Mistflower!" Dewstar said. Cheerful voices rose from cats. "Mistflower and Rainfall, you will sit your vigils at moon-high." She stated. "Clan meeting dismissed!" She yowled. Mistflower and Rainfall padded to share tongues with their parents.

* * *

It was moon-high. The rules got explained to them and it started now. But a few moments after they started their vigil. Green eyes peered at them from behind a tree. "Mistpaw? Rainpaw? Where's Blossompaw?"


	38. Chapter 29: Starlight

Blossompaw trekked up to the creek, shivering. "Star will give you your name and you will be on your way." Finchsong reassured. "Right. Who's Star?" Blossompaw asked. "The creator of StarClan." Finchsong told wisely. "Woah." Blossompaw was amazed, not worried now. "I can't believe tomorrow is Greypaw and Dustpaw's warrior ceremonies." She purred. "We are here." Finchsong waved his tail. "The Mooncreek." Finchsong shoved his apprentice forward. "Dip your nose in and pull back." Finchsong told. Blossompaw looked at the water. She smiled and dipped her nose in, pulling it back and curling up.

Darkness swallowed her but then light came. She was on a large smooth stone. Walls of bramble, moss and solid mud covered her expect a hole in the roof. A starry cat came in through the hole and covered it in bracken leaves. "Blossompaw, as the medicine cat apprentice-" The cat got cut off as Finchsong joined. "As the medicine cat apprentice of OwlClan, your full medicine cat name will be Blossomfern." She touched noses with Blossomfern. A bright shining light spread around them and with each pawstep, they added more rays of joy and beams of cheer.

* * *

Coughing sounded from the warriors den. Blossomfern entered the den and scanned around. Oakstream. "Oakstream?" She asked. "Yes Mosspelt?" Oakstream wondered. _What in StarClan is wrong with him?_ She thought. She figured out a idea. She used his dream to lure him into the medicine den. "Come on." She whispered. A small light sprouted from afar. "What is that?" Oakstream asked. "No worry, follow me." Blossomfern told. Oakstream realized it was Blossomfern and not his friend- possibly his future mate if Seedfall spared her. Oakstream pinned her to the ground. Hisses of fury rose from him.

Oakstream unsheathed her claws and risen them. Finchsong tackled Oakstream. Finchsong growled. "She thinks it's funny to pretend to be StarClan!" Oakstream said. "I tried to do it so he could come and get his greencough fixed up! I thought it would be easier to bring him to the medicine den that way." Blossomfern stated. Oakstream squirmed free and went up Owlstone. Lionclaw was guarding. Oakstream was let in. _No no no! I'm a dead mouse now!_ She thought.

Dewstar came out. "Don't act like you are Mosspelt, your disrespecting our ancestors." Dewstar hissed. Blossomfern had to understand that she should've corrected the name. "Yes Dewstar i'm very sorry." Blossomfern said, shame surrounding her. Regret and guilt did as well. "As punishment, you will guard by Lionclaw for the rest of the night until dawn." Dewstar said. "What!" Oakstream snarled. "She should have a worse punishment." He snapped. "Oakstream." Dewstar growled. "Don't fight, we had enough. Go into the medicine den and have Rosemoon or Finchsong treat that cough of yours." Dewstar spat. "Yes, Dewstar." Oakstream padded off. "Try to avoid doing that again." Dewstar said. "I'm so sorry again, Dewstar." Blossomfern said again, worried of being exiled or worse, being killed.

"You can fix yourself." Dewstar mewed. "Come on, start guarding." Dewstar meowed.

* * *

A screech sounded from the apprentices den. "Misty-mistypaw..." The apprentices were crowding around a collapsed corpse. The two not-tired medicine cats rushed out of the den. "She's dying!" Honeypaw burst. Blossomfern slowly went to the den and grabbed some catmint. She went over to the apprentices. Berrypaw and Dawnpaw encouraged the she-cat to get up. Duskpaw ran everywhere, crying. _They act like kits but their sister is dying so of course they will sob._ Dustpaw and Greypaw nuzzled her body until the medicine cats lifted her up. They took the apprentice to their den. Their paws were cold against the snow. The apprentices heart's were icy and sheltered by frost. A tang of grief stabbed at Blossomfern's heart as she carried Mistypaw to the den.

The other apprentices followed until Rosemoon said, "One at a time!" The apprentices stepped back. "Hey look! It's the sun!" Honeypaw purred. "The sun is flame-colored until the sky turns blue." Berrypaw corrected. "What if the sun never turns yellow ever again and just stays fire-colored?" Duskpaw asked. "At least we will have the sun." Dawnpaw purred. "Right." Greypaw said. "Hey look it's gone!" Dustpaw exclaimed. "That is a rare sight, kits." Ashmist padded out of the elders den. "It's a monster's light." She stated. "Sometimes monsters go on Deathpaths at night and shine their light. You are most likely to see it on a snowy, foggy night. Oh and rain." Ashmist said.

The elder went to her den, leaving the apprentices amazed.

Rosemoon padded out. "Apprentices," she started. "Mistypaw is well... Disabled." Rosemoon said. "What!" Honeypaw gasped. "Outrageous!" Berrypaw mewed. "Listen!" Dawnpaw urged. "She constantly needs check-ups from us. She will have this until we give her enough thyme to overcome this." Rosemoon took a deep breath. "What does she have?" Duskpaw asked. "My friend is in danger!" Dustpaw meowed. "Tell us!" Greypaw urged. "She had a major shock-attack. We think it is from memories in the past or loud noises. It's unknown until she wakes up and tells us.

"What?!" They gasped. "Finchsomg told Dewstar and she'll have a Clan meeting about it. But for now we must all sleep." Rosemoon wrapped her tail around Berrypaw. "Something about you and Honeypaw seem special." She whispered. "Did we kill her?" Berrypaw backed away, fur bristling. Rosemoon could tell that he was being protective. "No. She is alive but-" Rosemoon started before Finchsong ran out. "She's awake!" He called. Rosemoon looked at him as he went to the den again. "but she will be under our care for a few days." Rosemoon finished. "But are you sure she isn't dead?" Duskpaw asked. "Yes." Rosemoon said. "What if Finchsong lied?" Dawnpaw wondered. "A true medicine cat _always_ tells the truth." Rosemoon said. "What if Mistypaw has another one?" Honeypaw wondered. "She won't." Rosemoon mewed. "Are you _sure_ she is in safe paws?" Dustpaw asked. "Yes." Rosemoon told. "Really sure?" Greypaw pushed her brother aside. "Yes, Greypaw." Rosemoon meowed and with that she was off.

* * *

Blossomfern unwrapped the herbs around Birdflight's paw. "There. All better." Blossomfern purred. "Thank you. Thanks Blossomfern, if OwlClan was without you, Finchsong and Rosemoon, we would die!" He thanked. The elder stalked away. "Goodbye father!" Rosemoon called. "I'm going to look for cobwebs, Birdflight used them all on his paw." Blossomfern went out of the den after Finchsong nodded.

The dawn sun shined it's beams of flame-colored light down on Blossomfern and the trees. It rose over the treetops, it's rays of fire getting bigger and stronger. As it rose higher it's light turned yellow like gold. It's golden light shedding warmth upon the treetops but soon, clouds covered it. "I enjoyed while it lasted." She whispered. Cool breezes drew her ears back. "It must be a warm day." She purred. She stumbled across a tree with some cobwebs clinging to a branch and the trunk of the tree. The tip of the branch was leafy and it faced the ground. The spider seemed to have abounded it. Blossomfern stuck her paw in the middle and wrapped it around her paw.

Ivy and moss grew on the tree. _I guess getting some moss won't hurt. He are starting to get low and one trip out of camp is better than two._ She though as she took a jaw-full of moss and padded to camp with it. "Just what we need." Lionclaw hissed at Dewstar who was standing on the Owlstone. "I know. Lionclaw, i'm sick and tired of hearing excuses. Clan meeting dismissed!" She called. Murmurs of anger pulsed through the crowd as the went to their jobs. Lionclaw talked to a few warriors and they set off to hunt. All Blossomfern could identify was Jayflight and Dawnpaw on the patrol. The patrol was a bit big so something had to be wrong. "Blossomfern!" Rosemoon purred. "Come into the den. We have news." She growled sharply. _Is more of my kin dead?_ She thought. "Where is Finchsong?" She wondered, he was no where in the den. His sounds could not be heard and his scent was a bit stale. "He went to fetch herbs." Rosemoon said, glaring at the marigold and goldenrod. _No goldenrod and barely any marigold._ She thought.

"War is coming, EmberClan is responsible for Emberpaw's gash and OwlClan has decided to kill as many EmberClan members as possible. Go fetch some hawkweed and come right back." Rosemoon told. So much ran through Blossomfern's mind. _EmberClan gave Emberpaw his gash? War is coming on EmberClan?_ She thought. Pressure ran through her. Finchsong just returned and sorted some goldenrod and marigold into their places. Blossomfern went out in search of hawkweed. When she found it, she returned to camp and put it with the rest of the hawkweed.


	39. Chapter 30: Crimson and Scarlet

**Hey! This chapter is going to be a bit short but... it works! I wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible and I'm having a mind-block or writer's-block. I just quickly finished the chapter up and yeah. I thought that this prophecy is boring so i'm going to finish it up early. The one I have planned is going to be good and long, fresh chapters will be posted every SUNDAY from now on. Also: Go check me out on Wattpad! My username is: DragonLoverOfLove! Bye!**

 **~ TheNerdyOwl**

 **P.S: Enjoy.**

* * *

Rainfall saw the cat leave in a hurry. Even though her and Mistflower could barely open their eyes after finally closing them they dashed after the cat. They clumsily ran after the cat, doing their very best to keep their eyes open. They saw him run to the Deathpath. Before they could call for him they collapsed on the ground, tired. "Mistpaw! Rainpaw!" A voice rang from the trees. "No no no!" It called.

"Nightpaw!" Mistflower instantly leaped up. Rainfall then remembered the voice but it was a bit deeper. "Nightpaw?" Rainfall got up. "It's me! I was raised by EmberClan for a few moons." He purred. "EmberClan?" Rainfall tilted her head. "Yes! They are cruel." Nightpaw said. "Tell the story from the beginning." Rainfall told. "Right. After I got washed away from OwlClan, it cut by some mountains with some cats on there. I manged to climb out and discover that OwlClan was far from where I was so the nearest Clan was EmberClan. I went there and prosmised myself I would leave EmberClan once I had a plan to get back to OwlClan. My plan was to follow the creek back. It took a few days but i'm here!" He explained.

"Oh cool well me, Rainpaw and Blossompaw got our full names now. I'm Mist _flower_. Now and Rainpaw is Rain _fall_ and Blossompaw is Blossom _fern_ now! Did you get your full name?" Mistflower explained. "Not yet." Nightpaw shook his head. "Follow us to camp." Rainfall said. The three cats padded back to camp. Rainfall in the lead with Mistflower and Nightpaw at her heels.

Once they returned to camp cats trekked out of their dens and clawed Nightpaw's pelt. Blood splashed across his fur in splashes. He did not fight back but only let out a ear-splitting call. The cats stop. "I am Nightpaw of OwlClan. I did not die. I was washed away and carried to a Clan called EmberClan. They raised me until I was ready to abound their cruel hearts and harsh ways." He explained. The cats bowed. "Nightpaw!" Jayflight and Sandheart rushed to their kit and huddled next to him sobbing softly in joy.

"We are so glad your safe!" Sandheart cried. "I thought StarClan welcomed you as one of their own!" Jayflight added. The almost-elderly cats backed away. Rosemoon came out with some cobwebs. "Follow Rosemoon." Jayflight told. Sandheart beckoned her tail towards the gray tabby. "Right." Nightpaw said. His big, tall muscular form followed the lithe, agile and swift form.

"I think you four should come as well, we need him to regain his memories." Rosemoon explained. The four cats came into the den. Blossomfern huddled to Nightpaw as soon as he stepped a claw-lengh into the den. "I thought you drowned!" She cried. "I was washed away is all." He purred, slightly sobbing. "He knows our names." Rainfall said. "Then no need for him to regain his memories." Rosemoon said and applied the cobwebs to Nightpaw after Blossomfern backed away.

* * *

Rainfall looked at Dewstar. "Tonight when the moon is at it's highest we will ambush EmberClan!" She said. "They caused Emberpaw's gash in which has fully healed. He can be a bit rusty at walking but he can walk at least!" She called. The Clan cheered as the gave way to a snowy path. Half of OwlClan on the left and half on the right. They saw Nightpaw stand next to Emberpaw. "Emberpaw is a fast learner and knows all of the hunting skills and all of the fighting skills. He is ready to be a warrior!" She called. Louder cheers risen from the cats. Some bounced in the air while some stomped their paws and cheered.

It has been badger-tails since Nightpaw healed. "Nightpaw has told me EmberClan's weaknesses and if we was trained. They trained him. We will use their moves to help us win the war!" She said. Purrs rumbled around and murmurs of agreement spread like working bees in new-leaf and green-leaf.

Nightpaw and Emberpaw walked up to Dewstar. Some bits on stone falling off of Owlstone. "Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and not betray your Clan?" Dewstar wondered. "I do." He said. "From this day forward, you will be known as Emberheart, StarClan honors you hope and loyalty towards OwlClan." Emberheart was shocked and amazed, walking down Owlstone about ready to shed tears of joy.

"Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and not betray your Clan?" She called. "Yes, I do." Nightpaw said. "From this day forward, you will be known as Nightblaze! StarClan honors your alertness and determination! We also honor you for your thinking skills, courage and bravery." She said, beckoning the tom off of Owlstone. "Clan meeting dismissed!" She called.

Snow started to fall hard. "Really? A blizzard?" Nightblaze laughed. He went into the warriors den. The warriors and Lionclaw entered the den and slept.

* * *

Rainfall woke up and looked around. "It's new-leaf!" She called, seeing that she woke up the grumpy warrior named Badgerstripe. "How lovely, more rain." Badgerstripe buried his nose in his moss and covered his ears with his tail.

Mud splashed on Rainfall's legs, underbelly and paws. Nightblaze was at her heels with muddy feet. "So, what now?" Nightblaze asked. "First new-leaf hunting!" Rainfall dashed out of camp, really happy that the cold, wet snow was gone but she came to a surprise. "Uh... Nightblaze, the creek's water is running faster than usually, plus it's getting higher." Rainfall pointed out. "Pfft, we gotta hunt not worry about creeks." Nightblaze challenged. "Um, i'm going to get Mistflower." Rainfall padding off ut the sound of clashing water rose around her. _Flood!_


	40. Chapter 31: Bloodshed, Life and Death

Mistflower stood on edge, water crashed in camp. She bobbed her head up. She gasped for air, her mouth and nose filled with water. She saw Cloverkit failing to swim. She took in a breath and swam towards the white kit, scooping it up and swimming to a log. She set the kit down on the log.

Mistflower looked around, finding Sagekit and Cherrykit being carried by Rowanbird. She dove into the water, not caring if she died. She placed her tail on Rowanbird and swam in the same pace as him. Rowanbird dropped the kits on the log.

Dewstar was drowning. Lionclaw swam out of camp. Lionclaw isn't helping his leader like a true deputy should. Mistflower thought, gasping for air. She and Rowanbird pushed the log gently towards Lionclaw. "Get the kits off of it!" Is what Mistflower manged to meow before Rowanbird fell unconscious.

She dove after him. She raised him up on shore. She saw Nightblaze and Rainfall carry Dewstar's limp, dead, lifeless body to shore. She suddenly woke up. "I'm going down there!" Dewstar shoved them to the side and dove into the water. Rainfall and Nightblaze diving after her to save Mistypaw, Shellwater and Littleheart. Littleheart managed to save herself while Shellwater and Mistypaw were drowning. Shellwater was saved by Nightblaze but Mistypaw was submerged in the water.

Blossomfern was crawling on shore while Rainfall and Nightblaze came on shore. Finchsong wobbled to shore, flapping his paws everywhere like a kit, he freaked out. "I hate water." He mumbled.

Emberheart was drowning, falling into the cold, wet abyss of water. Mistflower acted quickly, she leaped into the water with a huge splash behind, not caring if she died. She swam towards Emberheart, grabbing his scruff and dragging him towards shore when a tree branch cut her shoulder. She bared her teeth, whimpering. She gasped for air, revealing her sharp fangs. Emberheart's body dropped on shore. She coughed up water. Cats rushed towards the three dead cats. Shellwater, Mistypaw and Emberheart.

Rosemoon found some moss on a tree. "All we have is honey, moss and cobwebs." She murmured. She clawed the moss. She dipped it in a small pond by a few trees with many ferns and reeds. She pressed it against Birchfrost's lips. Oakstream and Pinebreeze were weak. Lionclaw took a few cats to ThornClan to ask for prey.

"Where is Lionclaw!" Brightlight spat, her eyes ignited with rage at her mates disappearment at two of their kit's deaths. "He took Lightshine, Rowanbird and Littleheart to ThornClan to ask for prey." Rosemoon informed.

"Emberheart and Shellwater are dead! He should grieve for them!" Brightlight stalked off towards a slope. She sat on top of it.

"We will grieve." Sandheart and Jayflight walked up to her. The spirit of Tigerstripe appeared. And flew to Nightblaze, Mistflower, Rainfall and Blosdomfern. "The prophecy has been fulfilled." Tigerstripe mewed, the sun coming out pf the clouds to burn the water.

* * *

OwlClan had buried Shellwater and Mistypaw when suddenly...

Emberheart coughed up a storm. "Emberheart!" Brightlight exclaimed, running towards her kit. She licked his forehead, nuzzled him and purred. She watched her son be hauled to the medicine den. The water was clear and the ground was still soggy and drenched with water. Everything was muddy.

The moon shed it's bright shining silvery white light upon the cats, the stars twinkled. ThornClan donated a few mice to OwlClan earlier. Mistflower remembered the sound of running currents and rushing water in her ears. She shivered at the thought by smiled. At least she tried to save Mistypaw and Shellwater.

The cats said their final words before going to their dens. At dawn they knew their souls would be with their ancestors, StarClan.

* * *

Mistflower hauled a large branch out of camp with the help of Lionclaw, Littleheart and Rowanbird. Emberheart was recovering with Birchfrost, Pinebreeze and Oakstream. Birchfrost was a lot better while the rest were still weak.

Mistflower and the rest threw the branch in the pile. "That was the last one, now we need more brambles and moss. Then prey." Lionclaw beckoned with his tail for the three to follow him. They found trees with moss and clawed it off. They delivered it to camp.

Nightblaze and Rainfall were starting to work on the elders den. Within badger-tails all dens were filled with moss and repaired fully. Lionclaw set up a hunting patrol with the cats listed here: Nightblaze, Rainfall, Rowanbird, Brigtlight, Lightshine, himself and Littleheart.

The cats set off. Rosemoon and Finchsong left to find herbs. "Well Blossomfern... Our prophecy that we didn't know about is fulfilled." She stated. Blossomfern nodded and sighed. "Yep." Blossomfern said.

"Mistflower, come here, we need to speak about something." Pinebreeze said. "Okay." Mistflower said, she padded over. She looked down at camp as she padded after Pinebreeze. Water. It's all she saw. Blue. Clearness too.

"I knew the prophecy." Pinebreeze confessed. "Why did you not tell us!" Mistflower bristled, lashing her tail in anger. Rage filled her. "I wasn't sure if I would get in trouble or not I thought they wanted it private. I was a new warrior." She admitted. "Applekit is dying!" A yowl sounded from Lightshine.

* * *

 **Keep in mind, these four kits: Sparkkit, Shadekit, Applekit and the other one are going to be important later on. But why would you make Applekit die? Not telling.**

 **Sorry it's short. Like Eclipse, I wanted this out as soon as I could but I got hooked to the Warriors Amino App! Sorry for being inactive. When the addiction dies down I'll come to this again. :3 Trust me, friends. So long!**


	41. Chapter 32: Miracle

Lightshine crouched by Applekit, licking her side. "Applekit keep breathing." Rosemoon was beside the queen, fear and sadness flew through the breeze like birds or leaves. Hope for Applekit was smoldering like a dying fire.

It was dusk, the patrol hadn't returned. The scarlet rays of the sun were like red streams of crimson and blood. The beams slowly faded as night approached. "Finchsong go help Dewstar, I think she is weak." Rosemoon ordered. Her apprentice nodded.

Lightshine sighed. "All hope is lost." She said, knowing a few elders surely have died and Applekit would die too. "No!" Blossomfern slammed her paws on he grass, tearing earth from the ground in her claws. Lightshine sighed deeply. "We are losing a kit of course hope is dead!" She hissed.

Blossomfern was now eyeing the queen. "You have been nursing and expecting kits before I was even thought of! Your mate is dead why keep going?" Blossomfern snapped. "Because I can, I have rights to keep going!" Lightshine snarled. "You think you do." Blossomfern whisked away into a clump of ferns and bushes.

Lightshine sighed. "Like StarClan will never light her path, they'll just darken it until she dies." She murmured. Applekit coughed up water. "Shush, my kit." Lightshine cooed, nuzzling her. Pinebreeze and Mistflower padded with one mouse in each of their jaws. Lightshine walked up to Pinebreeze. They murmured a few words before Pinebreeze left. "Get your littermate under control now." Lightshine's voice was stern for a gentle-hearted queen. She left the warrior alone.

Applekit huddles close to Lightshine. Lightshine groomed her kit. "Do you feel warm and dry?" The pale she-cat asked. Applekit nodded weakly. Lightshine continued groomed her beloved kit.

Mistflower trekked over to a moor. It was close to CinderClan territory. She sighed. If only she knew of the prophecy from Pinebreeze long ago...

 **Heya all! I am so very sorry this is really late. Yikes. I want to make OwlClan smaller so many background cats will die in the next few chapters. Im clingy to OCs. lol. Again, I am super duper sorry!**


End file.
